


Dog Days

by Hermionechan90



Series: Dog Days [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 29,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionechan90/pseuds/Hermionechan90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation was never easy, not for humans and especially not for a former Inu Youkai that now had to come to terms with his human and more importantly mortal body... and somebody really should have warned Sesshomaru about the headache certain humans could be. reincarnation!Sesshomaru, papa!Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Because my muse is a sadistic little thing that strikes when I absolutely don’t NEED it (read: when I should be preparing for exams).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dog Days**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

**Chapter 1**

The last thing Sesshomaru remembered before everything became numb and dark was the horrified and desperate look of his half brother while he tried to staunch the wounds on Sesshomaru’s body with his red fire rat robe… in vain though.

Naraku had clearly overestimated his absorption technique when he tried it against the Lord of the West. The Inu Daiyoukai had proven too much for the half breed… unfortunately for Sesshomaru this had also cost him more energy than he had intended to use against the abomination… too much to safely regenerate his own wounds afterwards.

It was ironic; just like his father before him Sesshomaru had died of the complications of two back to back fights. Only a day before he had destroyed Naraku, the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho had dealt those overgrown lizards that dared to call themselves dragons a devastating blow to their numbers. They should have known better than to attack his border villages. They would take decades, if not centuries to regain their former population; he and the army of the West had reduced the invading one to barely ten percent. At least it would be a long while until the dragons would dare to do something like that again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

For a long time after this last memory Sesshomaru was unable to concentrate long enough to understand what was happening around him. He had a vague recollection of warmth and dulled sounds before it was replaced with light, louder sounds and a voice that spoke softly.

When he could finally concentrate on other thoughts than hunger, thirst and discomfort Sesshomaru realized to his horror that he had been reincarnated.

It was a decidedly unpleasant realization.

Because not only did this mean that he had died, and in front of his half brother no less. But also that he had left no legitimate heir to his line and the West would consequently fall, either into the hands of his unprepared half brother, or into chaos while the other Inu Youkai families of note fought against each other for his father’s, HIS lands.

The thought had stung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At least he knew that both Rin and his lady mother were sufficiently provided for. Jaken would bring the human girl that had been in his care for the last two years to castle in the clouds. Inu Kimi would not be happy about this but Sesshomaru knew is mother well enough to be sure that she would see it as her responsibility to care for his human charge until Rin died.

The former Lord of the West also had no worries about attacks against his lady mother. Inu Kimi was a member of the Inu Youkai nobility, which alone would give her a certain amount of protection from the other Inu Youkai clans. But more importantly he would like to see someone try to force his proud and unyielding mother to do ANYTHING she didn’t want. His parents’ marriage had been a political match between the strongest Inu Youkais of their time. Inu Kimi was quite capable of sending any possible opponent running with their tail tucked in… if she let them live.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

The next deduction the former Inu Youkai made sent him into a horrified stupor, apparently he had been reborn as a human…

As a HUMAN!!!

… And it was quite embarrassing how long it had taken him to come to that conclusion. In his defense though, he had thought this possibility to be inconceivable; Him, Sesshomaru, reborn as a weak human.

He had reasoned the dulled senses and need for sustenance away with the fact that all Inu Youkai pups were in need of this kind of care until there fifteenth birthday, which was the equivalent of three human years as far as Sesshomaru remembered from his species studies in his youth.

His horror only grew when he remembered that humans would need a constant supply of sustenance per day until their death, unlike an Inu Youkai whose need for food and sleep continued to decline the older he became. And the life expectancy!!! Kami-sama these pathetic creatures normally didn’t even come in the vicinity of a hundred years!

Was he being punished for something? Had his contempt for them in his younger years and indifference later on led to this? That he now would have to live as one of them, a pathetically short and insignificant life?

Sesshomaru could feel his frustratingly weak and mortal body whimper in distress. His emotions were all over the place, easily overwhelming him and eliciting an outward reaction. Could this humiliation get any worse?

Apparently it could.

The sound had woken the female that took care of him in this new… existence. Sesshomaru wasn’t sure if she was a wet nurse or the female that had given birth to his human form… it didn’t really matter to him. That he had to rely on someone else like this was degrading to a level the Inu Youkai hadn’t thought possible.

The only redeemable part of this situation was that the female at least adequately fulfilled her duties to him, she took care of his needs with all due haste… at least for a human.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

The months until Sesshomaru regained enough control over his limbs to be able to move around on his own were torture. The human body was tired after only a mere few hours and needed rest to function sufficiently. Every attempt at sitting up, or god forbid crawling, cost him disproportionate amounts of energy and so Sesshomaru slipped into a cycle of dull repetition between resting and getting this body to work. When he wasn’t lying awake and trying to get his thoughts and emotions sorted he was working on controlling his disproportionate limbs. It was more than vexing for the former Dai Youkai who was used to his body responding precisely to his wishes and thoughts.

During that time he also finally gained a descent grasp on the language spoken in this strange world and learned what his new name was, Shiroheki.

Which was… adequate.

The former killing perfection could live with a name like the white ruler.

This time period also resolved his question about his relation to the woman that took care of him. She called him her perfect son and precious baby often enough to deduce that apparently she was his birth mother. His sight cleared up some time later and he realized with astonishment that the female that took care of him had long blue white hair, acid green eyes… and she had canines.

With a name like Shiroheki he could assume that he too had received white or at least whitish hair but back to her teeth and youkai like coloring. Was it possible that she had Inu Youkai blood somewhere in her ancestry? Was he Sesshomaru a hanyou descendent? The former Daiyoukai was torn between horror and feeling strangely reassured that he hadn’t lost everything of his former existence.

It was… frustrating that his sense of smell was still too underdeveloped to confirm or deny his suspicion. Hopefully it wouldn’t stay that way. From his experience with Rin he knew that humans had a dreadful sense of smell. But no matter how closely related she was to a dog demon, if at all… his new mother was clearly mortal. Her ears were rounded and she didn’t have any Youkai stripes or other inhuman features that would mark her as a member of the Youkai race… and most importantly the immortal glow to her skin was missing… even Inu Yasha and low level demons possessed that glow to a certain amount.

Though her teeth, and also her in-the-dark shining eyes, were a continued mystery for Shiroheki.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Not long after he had regained his sight Sess… Shiroheki the male reminded himself, there was no sense to clinging to a name he had worn in his past life, and the reincarnation realized something else. Or better he realized two things.

Number one, he had never met the male that was responsible for the creation of this body. He wouldn’t call the human father, not after having been raised by the honorable Inu no Taisho, Lord of the West and the strongest Inu Dai Youkai that had ever lived, but still… weren’t human males at least a bit interested when their mate had given birth to a male? So where was he? And why weren’t there other humans in his vicinity, from what he knew of the race they normally sought the safety of numbers.

The second realization was connected to the first and was significantly worse for his new existence. With his now barely functioning eyes he took in his surroundings carefully. They were in a room that was well lit but Shiroheki couldn’t see a window or translucent paper walls. As far as his eyes picked up they were surrounded by strange stone walls and the light source was a magical crystal in the ceiling. And other than a small room that was adjourned they never left this room…

That led to only one conclusion for the former mighty Daiyoukai… apparently his human mother and Shiroheki himself were some sort of prisoners.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Shiroheki was once again in shock and felt even worried… this was becoming quite the nuisance. As Sesshomaru he had been used to everything arranging itself to his convenience... well Inu Yasha and Naraku had turned out to be annoying exceptions but that wasn't the point.

His human mother and him were apparently prisoners.

Was that the reason why he had never met his male procreator? Were they held hostage so that he wouldn't do anything against whoever had them? Or was his mother a criminal who had given birth in prison? She didn't look like a criminal but she was human so who knew.

That he was limited to one room was vexing and more than a bit humiliating… at least no one of his former subordinates or worse his half brother could see him now.

Inu Yasha.

Since Shiroheki had been reborn he felt… slightly regretful concerning Inu Yasha.

Half-breed or not, he was now the last heir to his honorable father's legacy and he had not prepared him to take care of said legacy in the event of his death without heirs. Shiroheki felt like he had disappointed the man that had raised him in his last life. Of course there was still Myouga, the flea demon had been one of the advisers of his honorable Otou-sama but Shiroheki knew that Inu Yasha would be much too stubborn to listen to the old demon. So there was no way Inu Yasha would be able to take control of the Western Lands. The territory his father had won with his blood and sweat and defended against all kinds of invaders for the last two thousand years. It truly pained Shiroheki to know that it would now fall into chaos.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

The first time Shiroheki was able to leave their room he was twenty two months old, just barely under two. He was tense and desperately trying to hold onto his ice cold mask. On that morning two humans, different ones than the ones that usually brought their food, had entered their room and taken Shiroheki from his human mother. The woman had pleaded and fought against the clearly stronger males and desperately called his name again and again while he was carried out.

Shiroheki knew better than to lash out, his body was too fragile to take even one hit without dire consequences. The whole situation was so overwhelming for his young body that he was frozen in fear… he couldn’t recall when it had been the last time he felt like this as Sesshomaru, if he ever had felt like this.

So Shiroheki watched apprehensively as another female took his young body from the arms of the human man that had carried him and placed him on a strange bed. They weren’t rough with him per se… but they also weren’t as careful as his human mother was. The woman then started to examine his body and write down her findings on a piece of paper. When Shiroheki realized that she was a healer of a kind he relaxed a bit and listened to her mumblings.

“Subject 212, designation from the mother, Shiroheki… size and weight are in the normal parameters for a twenty two month old… silver white hair, acid green eyes, and canines due to canine blood lines on both sides… hhm… reflexes above average… further testing concerning senses pending…”

While she mumbled to herself Shiroheki took the opportunity to look in the mirror that had been placed across the room.

He didn’t actually look so much different than in his last life.

Shiroheki had silvery white hair instead of the pure white that he had had before hand, and his eyes were the same as his human mother’s, acid green and with thick dark lashes around them. There were no youkai markings and Shiroheki felt unexpectedly disappointed. This was the moment he had to admit that he was now truly human.

The only signs that he wasn’t quite on the same level as the peasants in the territory of the West other than his, for a human, unusual coloring were those distinct sharp canines and small claws that were slowly starting to grow on his hands. He had tested them only a few days before but they were still too soft to be used as a weapon.

The reincarnation was so caught up in his musings that he didn’t notice the woman, the healer, returning with a piece of metal in her hand. So Shiroheki snarled with his hackles raised when she stuck a needle into his arm and drew some of his blood into a thin glass vial.

“No need to be upset Shiroheki-kun, I’m just drawing some of your blood to analyze it… this is for your own good, we can’t have you sick after all.” The woman said with a patronizing voice.

Shiroheki would have loved nothing else but to rip her throat out.

“Well then 212, you are finished here, time to start your physical training. Orochimaru-sama wants to see if the genius of the Hatake clan is actually inheritable.”

Orochimaru… Shiroheki knew instantly that the name meant nothing good.

He had always disliked snakes.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

After his first encounter with the medical personnel of the complex, Shiroheki’s daily routine was changed dramatically. Every morning he was removed from his mother’s room and brought into a medium sized training room where he and seven other young humans were trained to fight. He was the youngest with two years of age, though no one was older than five. They mostly practiced katas for a hand to hand combat style but Shiroheki also recognized stretches that would make them more limber as well as the subtle brain washing that was going on.

The former Inu Youkai was actually impressed with the wide range of combat abilities the children were learning here. Of course it was no comparison with the training he had received as an Inu Youkai pup and heir to the West but still, the instructors clearly knew what they were doing.

The training went on for a few hours in the morning before it ended around midday for Shiroheki. At that point he was brought back to his mother, who then checked him over fretfully every time before Shiroheki was put to sleep for an hour or sometimes more. Undignified as it was, the young body he was now inhabiting actually needed the additional sleep to function properly. In the afternoon his human mother finally started to teach him how to read and write. To his everlasting humiliation she was teaching him through a number of children games and songs… and insisted on praising him after every other word. It was… frustrating, especially because she didn’t seem to understand when he explained to her that the excessive praising wasn’t necessary. In short his mother was trying his patience, especially in the first few months.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

These lessons were soon taken over by other teachers when his advanced intellect became known. The subjects were branched out from simply reading and writing into geography lessons and even advanced mathematics and technology. The geography finally gave Shiroheki confirmation that there was absolute no way that he had been reborn in his previous world. It wasn’t his favorite subject, but Shiroheki knew that knowledge about the land and climate was important for his plans later in life. From his treatment until now Shiroheki had come to the conclusion that he was not a Lord’s son or a similar important hostage. If he ever wanted to rule again like in his previous life, he would have to fight for it and a good education was paramount for any person in a leading position.

The advanced mathematics and technology lessons though… now those were interesting. As Sesshomaru he had only learned the basics about mathematics and accounting before he had concentrated more on his combat education and spent as much time roaming the lands with his father as possible. Here though he had the advantage to be able to further his education exceptionally until his new body had reached an acceptable size to start his combat training in full. The new subjects appealed to him in an intellectual way, they were challenging him like nothing had in his former life and were a welcome distraction in his otherwise dull day to day life.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

During the following two years nothing much changed. He was fetched for morning and afternoon training and received as much education as they could put into his head in the off hours. His teachers were more than satisfied with his process. Shiroheki himself was content for the moment, they had started to teach their group how to handle weapons a few months ago and while there were no swords yet, the main instructor clearly stated that they would be taught how to handle them in a few years.

And then their teacher started to explain about chakra.

Shiroheki smiled at that memory. Maybe this life as a human wouldn’t be as pathetic as he had feared. The lessons were not unlike the teachings he had received to control his youki and utilize it in attacks. Shiroheki quickly learned to enhance his senses even more with chakra so that he had a semblance of his former youkai abilities back. That had been a very satisfying discovery.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A few months after the discovery of chakra he was separated from his human mother.

Apparently with four years he was deemed self sufficient enough to receive a room on the other side of the building, closer to the training rooms where the other children, mostly either born in the facility or orphaned lived.

His mother sobbed silently while he packed his books together.

Shiroheki felt… regretful, not because he had to live alone from now on, no he was actually glad for that, no because it hurt his human mother. Shichiyou (Moon) Kaliko had turned out to be a surprisingly good mother. She had taken care of him, protected him as much as she was able to and had never said anything about his cold personality. Shiroheki found it surprisingly easy to accept her as a parent and with that, came a certain level of obedience and respect that he had for all his parents.

Shiroheki would only see Kaliko four more times after that before she was ‘accidently’ killed by one of the guards of the facility.

Shiroheki killed said guard in retaliation a week later.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With his senses at least temporarily back to demon level it was easy for Shiroheki to listen in on the conversations of the guards and healers.

Within a few days he had pieced together what had happened to his mother. Apparently this facility was something like a crèche of Orochimaru’s future guards and or vessels, whatever they meant with the last part.

The mothers had been either sold here or taken from various clans in different countries, they were simply here to give birth to interesting bloodline mixes. Shiroheki himself was one of the biggest successes concerning canine bloodlines. To keep the children under control and brainwash them in favor of Orochimaru they were separated from their mothers before their true long time memory set it, so around the fourth birthday. The females were than impregnated again, experimented on or killed if they had no use anymore.

Kaliko apparently had lost her ability to have more children after Shiroheki’s birth.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on when he was asked by his teachers why he had killed the guard if his mother’s death had been ruled as an accident, he told them that intentionally or not didn’t matter to him. Kaliko had been his and he didn’t tolerate people who messed with what was his. According to the gossip around the facility his reaction was explained away by his canine territorial instincts. After all he was known for his cold and calculating behavior, even to his birth mother.

That he wasn’t punished for the death of the guard also gave Shiroheki an estimation of how valuable he was in comparison to the other workers in the facility.

Either way, the death of his mother had served as an important lesson to Shiroheki. It was now abundantly clear that as long as he was under Orochimaru’s thumb he would never be truly the master over the people underneath him. There would always be someone above him that could interfere with his property, and that was unacceptable for the former Lord of the West.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god! I just realized that with silver hair and green eyes Shiroheki has to look similar to Sephiroth of FF7 only without the cat pupils! I'm so going picture hunting right now!**

**Chapter 11**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Sometime after his sixth birthday when Shiroheki had been well into learning Chunin level abilities, according to his sensei, he was called to the main facility in Rice Country to be introduced to his lord and take an exam. Shiroheki hated it, especially when all of the future guards and possible vessels had to fall on one knee in front of the snake abomination watching them with half lidded eyes and a smug smile.

The Snake Sannin was clearly insane, chasing after immortality as a human was folly. There was a reason why humans had been made mortal! And while Shiroheki hated his own mortality he wouldn't search for a way to change that. Kami-sama had decided he would be a human this time around, so he would STAY human until the day he reentered the reincarnation circle.

So everything inside Shiroheki resisted when Orochimaru gave them orders; in the end though, Shiroheki's rationality won out. There was no way he would be able to fight the older human off if he refused an order, not with this body, not yet anyway. But Shiroheki could wait; patience wasn't his biggest strength but if he had to, he could wait until he was strong enough to kill the abomination in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The so-called exam was a life and death fight of ten or more humans between the age of six and forty. Not all were ninja and most of them were insane, weak from experiments performed on them or couldn't control whatever ability had landed them in Orochimaru's possession.

Shiroheki won. Enough said.

The senseless waste of life disgruntled him, this was not how you showed your power, but Shiroheki was also not willing to be slaughtered and so he killed his opponents as fast as he could. A quick death was all the mercy he could give them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Because a few of you asked, yes the chapters will stay this short. I like the format for this story because Dog Days is more of a ‘What am I going to write today?’ story than actually carefully thought through plot like Inoue Shiori or Deer Tracks.**

**Chapter 12**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

Orochimaru’s giggle was… Shiroheki wanted to rip out his throat. Around him the limbs and blood of the 13 other participants were coating the arena. Shiroheki wasn’t squeamish; he had been a demon in his former life. Death and killing didn’t bother him but there was a difference between attacking a superior opponent out of your own stupidity or because you were desperate to get out of another man’s sick games.

“Well done, young Shiroheki-kun. Well done!” Orochimaru… cooed in delight.

Shiroheki simple looked coldly at the coordinator of this insanity and didn’t say anything.

“I have already been told that you are a quiet and cold child… hhm the results that I have seen are very promising… maybe I should create more of your sort, Hatake’s DNA seems to be very promising.”

At that Orochimaru put his head to the side and smiled this snake like smile that elicited the urge in Shiroheki to rip out his throat. But wait… what did he say? Use Hatake DNA to create more of me? Is he telling me that he has the ability to create children with the same blood as me? Half siblings? Shiroheki barely suppresses the threatening growl that wanted to escape his throat.

Pack!!!

His canine instincts were a lot less suppressed in this life than back when he was an Inu Youkai. This damn snake wanted to make young pups of his blood into his fighters, marionettes.

“Hhm, either way… what is your wish… as I said every winner of my …. tournaments gets a wish fulfilled.”

Shiroheki looked at the insane human in front of him, he knew better than to wish for freedom that would just have been folly.

“Siblings…” he eventually said, “I want the babies that are created with the Hatake DNA.”

“Hoho” Orochimaru laughed amused, “For what?”

“They are mine.” Shiroheki stated calmly.

“Ahhh… yes; your instructors already warned me that you can get territorial… siblings, is that what you want? Hhm… well… we will see.” Orochimaru hissed amused before he dismissed Shiroheki with a wave of his hand.

One day the snake creature would die. And Shiroheki would make sure that it would be on his claws.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

After meeting Orochimaru and finishing his ‘exams’ Shiroheki was moved to another facility.

It was another underground one, further north and closer to the sea. The smell of the salty water was clearly discernible for Shiroheki though he estimated that you had to travel another day to finally see the ocean.

The facility had only a skeletal crew, there were barely forty people living inside it, though the place could probably easily contain around a hundred. From the talks between the inhabitants Shiroheki discerned that this base concentrated mostly on canine bloodlines and research on increased senses. There were ten scientists with medical knowledge around, four which Shiroheki instantly couldn’t stand.

A week after his arrival one of those four had the brilliant idea of cutting open one of Shiroheki’s arms to see how his bloodline was affecting his muscle growth. The idiot only made the mistake of telling him that to his face after securing him with leather strips to the table. Shiroheki snapped those with easy grace before he ripped out the throat of the idiot. He sent the medical assistant that had prepared something in the corner only a passing glance before returning to his room to continue his self study in lightning jutsus. Now that he had passed Orochimaru’s initial exam he was apparently dubbed advanced and self sufficient enough to not need further instruction anymore.

The knowledge of what Shiroheki had done to the medic-nin spread like a wildfire in the compound. Good was his only thought. Now they knew what kind of fate they could expect if any of them were stupid enough to try something like that again.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Now that Shiroheki had passed Orochimaru’s test he was also sent out on missions.

For the first three months he was accompanied by more experienced Sound shinobi that showed him how they did their work before he was left to his own devices. Shiroheki had to do a minimum of a certain amount of C, B and A-rank missions per year so that the costs for basic weapons, the food and lodging at Orochimaru’s base were covered. Additional missions meant that he would actually receive the cut of the mission that would have gone to basic upkeep paid out. And he had no desire to find out what would happen if he didn’t meet his required minimum on missions.

With the money Shiroheki could finally buy clothes that he actually found acceptable instead of the standard Oto-nin uniform he had been forced to wear until now. At the first opportunity he bought several black and grey cargo pants, matching shirts and vests with additional pockets as standard clothes; those were for training and mission in which a certain amount of blending in was required.

For his free time Shiroheki invested into several kimonos and hakamas in white silk and the red detailing that distinguished him as the Lord of the West. Of course he also had made sure that the sign and specific pattern was not part of any other insignia that existed in the Elemental lands, which would have been a vexing otherwise.

The first time he looked into the mirror he felt a strange sense of longing for his old life. With the silver white hair that barely touched the middle of his back and Kimono and Hakama he came close to his former appearance.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

The first time Shiroheki stumbled over the word Demon in one of his history texts he felt his heart clench uncomfortable in his chest. But then his logic took over; if there were demons in this world, why had he never seen any? Low level demons would probably even come for protection to the surprisingly powerful humans in this world.

The further he read the more confused he became. Yes demons could turn into raw energy on occasion but only the most powerful ones and only for a certain amount of time before the body became corporal once more. And then mere humans wouldn’t be able to just seal them away like a kunai. Whatever these so called demons were, it was not the same species he had belonged to.

Shiroheki sighed while he sat the book down; he should have known that right from the start when he read through the animals listed off as tailed beasts. There was a tailed monkey and a raccoon but no dog or wolf like creature!

Inconceivable.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Surprisingly Orochimaru kept his word.

A year after the tournament Shiroheki was presented with a female human baby, barely a few months old. She had the same silvery hair as he had though her eyes were a dark grey color. Apparently her mother had died during childbirth and she had been raised with a bottle until now. For now she was left in the care of a medical assistant, a woman named Etsuko who would feed and change her until she was independent enough to be left in her older brother’s care. Shiroheki also received special care packages with baby stuff every month from the crèche.

After some deliberations he named her Shizuka.

Having a younger sibling was… disconcerting and strangely elating at the same time. Shiroheki sometimes cursed his instincts; more than once they had him running anxiously back to the room of the medical assistant to check up on Shizuka after he had been away for more than a few hours.

He had given her that particular name because it meant quiet smell or quiet perfume. It had been her smell after all; the smell of young child, vulnerability and pack, that made Shiroheki react so disconcertingly overprotective around her. Not even Rin had elicited such an instant need to protect. His human companion in his previous life was more of a sense of obligation in the beginning before her character and implicit trust in his person had wormed themselves into his regard.

Maybe this would have been the scent Sesshomaru would have smelled if Inu Yasha had been a full Inu Youkai pup instead of a hanyou? From his memories as Sesshomaru, he could only remember that the half breed had smelled wrong, wrong, wrong to him and that was why he had sent Izayoi back to her relatives. In later years, especially after Inu Yasha had started his search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama, his smell had become… bearable, even close to what Sesshomaru perceived as pack. So similar in fact that the lord of the West had unconsciously began to search him out and check up on him… Also to give him a good trashing now and then, Inu Youkai believed in what humans called tough love.

Shizuka grew exceptionally well according to Etsuko and soon she was testing out her motor skills everywhere she could reach. His sister’s caretaker had an adequate amount of fear and respect concerning him and took her responsibilities very seriously even when he had to leave the compound for a mission.

It probably didn’t hurt that Shiroheki threw the first and last idiot that had been harassing her against a wall and broke a few bones when he tried to physically intimidate Etsuko. The woman was not pack, would most likely never be, but because of her task he acknowledged her as his property.

Shiroheki didn’t like it if somebody touched things that belonged to him without permission.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

With Shizuka being taken care of by Etsuko and the rest of the compound sufficiently intimidated to assure his sister’s safety, Shiroheki’s attention turned back on the missions he picked for himself.

His physical size and excellent grasp of genjutsu helped him blend in and remain inconspicuous to paranoid eyes. He actually learned that he had a preference for complicated infiltrations and heists. For those he needed to use his brain just as much as his physical skills and for a former ruler who had been accustomed to solve large amounts of problems in the short time he was actually in his castle, this mental stimulation was more than a welcome change after the tedious kill and destroy missions that he had received in the beginning.

Of course Shiroheki was also a formidable frontline fighter and yes he liked the rush of battle, but everything inside him strained against being used as a blunt weapon by an insane being like Orochimaru, so he avoided direct combat as much as possible. It would also give him the advantage that the Snake Sannin would not know what, precisely, Shiroheki was capable of. An advantage that should be enough to take him out; Shiroheki was of the opinion that a man like Orochimaru didn’t deserve an honorable battle to the death.

He would make sure that the Snake Sannin’s death would be as undignified as possible.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

While Shizuka continued to grow from an infant to a toddler Shiroheki took a hard look at the people that were living in his den. Sesshomaru had never had to concern himself with something like that, the people in the castle of the West had been unconditionally loyal to his father and that loyalty had been transferred to him once he had taken over the reins. And even if someone had dared to actually do something against him, the culprit would be faster dead than he realized that his attack had failed.

Here though it was a different story.

Shiroheki was not on the top of the food chain of Sound. No matter how little the people in his outpost could actually physically do anything against him. It only took one unfavorable report by the wrong person and he would suddenly have Orochimaru’s attention on him again. And now he also had a younger sibling to protect.

Another problem was that Orochimaru liked to exchange medic-nins and guards now and then randomly between outposts. The man wasn’t stupid, no matter how insane he was. Because of this, the possibility of all the inhabitants in Shiroheki’s outpost being loyal to him, and only him was minimal.

So instead the silver-haired eight-year old took a step back and watched.

He watched and scented and listened, and then he separated them into those that could be loyal and those who would stab him in the back at the first opportunity. For the moment he left out their actual usefulness. The problem with this process was that most of the people working in the base were a mix of wary and, or, afraid of him. They watched him more like a time bomb than a potential protector.

Now this would have never bothered Sesshomaru because as he stated before, Sesshomaru was powerful enough not to have to care about some miscreants that could potentially stab him in the back.

Shiroheki on the other hand could not afford that. And here it became frustrating for the reincarnation. Normal and powerful people you made loyal with charisma and persuasion. He could remember watching the Inu no Taisho turn bitter competitors into loyal followers.

The problem; neither Sesshomaru nor Shiroheki had even an ounce of that charisma.

Oh Sesshomaru had tried to emulate his father in his younger years… the results weren’t encouraging. In the end he had dismissed the skill set as useful but not important to his own reign.

Shiroheki wasn’t so lucky. So while he had sorted out the loyalties of everyone in the outpost within two weeks, the problem of making those he deemed as moderately trustful unquestioningly loyal to him, stumped him for the next few months.

Until the problem solved itself by accident.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

Shiroheki just so happened to beat a group of guards within an inch of their lives when he caught them harassing and physically assaulting the humans responsible for the cooking and cleaning in the outpost. Those were ninja with barely above civilian skills who had turned out to be useful in kitchen or at other mundane tasks.

It wasn’t even because Shiroheki was angered by the bullying. What the shinobi did in their free time didn’t concern him, but shinobi on duty that hindered others from fulfilling their orders, those he couldn’t stand.

Especially, not when it meant that there would be a delay at dinner.

Shiroheki had discovered his frankly undignified weakness for food rather early in his new life. As Sesshomaru he had barely eaten anything at all and in his last two hundred years maybe three times. As Shiroheki, he needed at least two solid meals a day to keep his body in peak condition. These occurrences were annoying but he was now human and not changeable. What he hadn’t expected was how much he actually enjoyed quality food thanks to his enhanced senses. It was nearly obscene what delight he received from certain smells and tastes but he couldn’t help himself, and soon he also stopped denying himself this comfort.

So with the guards reprimanded he hadn’t paid the incident anymore attention; but this was the starting point of an attitude adjustment of the whole outpost, and the beginning of Shiroheki’s accidental spy network. The shinobi on the bottom of the food chain were so pathetically grateful for his protection against the capriciousness of the other ninja that they somehow felt obligated to pass on the important parts of the gossip to him.

Through Etsuko of course, no one quite dared to approach him themselves.

XXXXXXXXX

Not everyone was content with Shiroheki changing the pecking order and the way people were treated. So a month after the eight year old had beaten up those guards he was confronted with six shinobi also of the guard rooster, all either Chunin or low Jounin. Two of them didn’t survive the encounter and the other four kept silent from then on. The eldest one of them vanished from the base soon after their encounter; Shiroheki had crippled him for life and a guard with only one hand wasn’t really welcome in the rows of Orochimaru’s pawns.

**Yes I went there! I made Shiroheki a foodie! XD**

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

When Shizuka was nearly two, a second child with the Hatake gene was handed over to Shiroheki.

The eleven month old boy had been living with his more than reluctant mother until she had become vital for one of Orochimaru’s other experiments.

He too had the silver hair of the Hatake clan and claws like his elder siblings, only his eyes were different; he had dark blue, nearly black ones. Unlike them though he was nearly underweight when he came to live in Shiroheki’s den and had only a specimen number, 278. He was also clearly emotionally neglected, if his distrustful and nearly catatonic behavior was any indication.

After getting himself under control Shiroheki promptly named him Hideaki which meant excellence. It was a nod to his future, because Shiroheki refused to consider that his younger siblings would be anything but outstanding examples of their race.

He then began to painstakingly undo every falsely learned behavior and conditioning that he encountered. Which cost him more nerves and patience than he actually thought he had, but true to his nature he remained stubborn in his plight. His half brother would be strong and proud like the rest of their pack.

And if he saw in Hideaki a way to redeem himself for his blunder with Inu Yasha he kept that firmly at the back of his mind.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

Shiroheki was nine years old when he was recalled to the main compound for another ‘tournament,’ as well as further instructions concerning the missions he was to take around his den.

This time around there was close to thirty participants in the ring, and there would most likely be a second round if he counted the anxious faces of the people in the cages behind Orochimaru. The fight hadn’t even started yet and he could already feel the killing intent of the two hysterically laughing teenagers across from him. Clearly they had already lost their sanity, if they ever had any, and were looking forward to senseless killing.

Bored of his soon-to-be opponents Shiroheki let his gaze wander up to the other prisoners. Nothing special caught his eye until the third-to-last cage. Inside it four people were huddled, one in each corner. The youngest of them was probably only a few years older than Shiroheki himself, but her age wasn’t what he was interested in.

She had red hair, the most intense color that he had ever seen… it made him recall that scroll he read about the Uzumaki clan and their big chakra reservoirs. Focusing his senses even more on the girl he picked up on the light salt water smell that most water users carried, only the water user from Ame smelled different. It could be possible that she was a descendant… hell even if she was not, she could be useful. Children of her age were still educable as Rin had shown, if he got her now she could watch and train his siblings while he was gone. He knew that Etsuko would need to go back to her actual job in a few months to a year when Hideaki was potty trained… god he detested that word. And then he would need another minder for his siblings and there weren’t any suitable candidates at the den right now… so maybe if he trained up that girl she could take that off his hands.

With his mind made up on what he wanted this time around, Shiroheki returned his attention to his opponents just in time to hear Orochimaru’s ‘begin’ and quickly called up his chakra whip to decapitate the idiot that tried to sneak up on him.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Orochimaru hadn’t even asked why he wanted the girl; he simply nodded and waved her out of the fighting ring with the bored words, “Go to your new master.”

“Oh, and Shiroheki-kun? The head of the crèche tells me that they now have used up the rest of Hatake Kakashi’s viable sperm, there will be two or three more children next year coming your way but no more afterwards… I expect to see results of your little… family project in a few years. At the latest when the youngest is six. You and your little pack will then take over the guard of my west compounds… and then well… I have a few bloodlines in mind that would match up well with the Hatake traits.”

Was that imbecile suggesting what Shiroheki was thinking he was suggesting? Breeding? Him? As if any mortal being would be good enough for his standards when in his former life there had been only one or two vaguely viable candidates. It was ridiculous.

But Shiroheki simply nodded without agreeing to what Orochimaru just implied. So he had six years to get his siblings away from Orochimaru’s sphere of influence. Good to know.

The red head that he had won smelled of fear and terror while she followed him out of the main base.

“What is your name?”

“Karin… master?” the last word was more question than answer.

“Say Shiroheki-sama.”

“Shiroheki-sama.” She instantly repeated, apparently happy with the instructions and relieved about the lack of physical violence.

Shiroheki was satisfied, maybe that one wouldn’t be so hard to instruct.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Karin actually was an Uzumaki.

Though she never had a formal education as one, her grandfather had taught her some basics before he died. She was also a sensor which only made her more valuable to Shiroheki. Instead of a possible babysitter for his younger siblings he dragged her along for his training sessions and started to drill better taijutsu into her, hers was rudimental at best. He noted with satisfaction that she made up for that with an aptitude for water jutsus and genjutsu.

He hadn’t decided what exactly she would become in relation to him but with the way she acted like Jaken at times he was considering to make her a vassal… maybe.

XXXXXXXXXXX

With Karin now too living in the outpost and his siblings growing Shiroheki moved from the one bedroom room he had lived in into one of the empty apartments further down. He chose the biggest one that contained five rooms and was adequate for what Shiroheki had in mind.

The largest room of the apartment, which was also the farthest away from the entrance, was turned into the bedroom of his younger siblings. Shiroheki had already included the possible three new siblings in his calculation as well as Karin. The room was probably even big enough for three more futons after that. The room adjourning to his siblings’ nursery was turned into Shiroheki’s own bedroom. This would insure that anyone who wanted to get to the pups would have to walk through Shiroheki’s own room. With his senses that should be impossible.

Two of the other empty rooms were turned into an armory and a library/ study for Shiroheki’s studies and Karin’s tentative seal work. Shiroheki hadn’t any plans for the last room, but it never hurt to have extra space just in case.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

Not long after Karin had arrived in the outpost Shiroheki decided that it was time for Shizuka to start her training and education. For that he had one of the crèche teachers come to the compound. It cost Shiroheki more than two S-rank missions additionally to the basic upkeep for the Chunin level shinobi but he wouldn’t let his younger sister out of his sight. Especially not for her education; who knew what Orochimarus’ standard brainwashing program would do to her.

The female toddler turned out to be exceptionally bright, just as Shiroheki had known she would be, and Shizuka advanced quickly through the theoretical part of her education. Her physical performance too was above average, but nowhere near where Shiroheki’s had been.

Not that that would have been possible.

The tutor made the mistake of comparing his little sister to Shiroheki once. Just once. The painful bruises and lacerations said sensei received during the impromptu spar after that comment, were lesson enough to never ever compare the two of them again.

After all, it was a ludicrous notion to compare a toddler, even a genius one, with Shiroheki who was the reincarnation of a centuries old Inu Dai Youkai.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

The human self healing abilities and recovery period were pitiful.

Of course Sesshomaru had been aware of that before he had become Shiroheki, but to truly experience it and feel how your own body betrays you and just shuts down without your consent was rage inducing to Shiroheki.

With grudging steps he made his way to the medic in Orochimaru’s main compound that was least likely to stab him in the back, and had her check him over.

His hands trembled with exhaustion, and he could feel the edges of his vision blurring, there had to be a way to keep his body going for longer periods of time.

To his question the low level Jounin medic answered with a trembling in her voice, “Th-there are Shiroheki-sama… but I wouldn’t recommend it right now… your b-body is still growing and soldier pills and other stimulants will hurt or even stun its growth.”

“There is nothing else?” Shiroheki growled under his breath, he was irritable enough to show the more animalistic tendencies of his heritage.

“I… well nothing instantaneously… if-if you learn how to channel healing chakra, you can stave off exhaustion and heal yourself as long as you have enough chakra left…” came the shaky reply from the middle aged woman.

At that Shiroheki hummed, still annoyed but slightly more thoughtful. Maybe he should take a closer look at what Etsuko and her colleagues were doing; those self healing abilities were REALLY pathetic.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

Hideaki, after finally reaching an acceptable weight, started to test his boundaries, especially with a new person in close quarters.

Shiroheki kept an eye on the whole situation but didn’t feel the need to interfere other than correct his behavior now and then concerning his elder and considerably more submissive sister. Shizuka was both older and stronger than her brother, that she had the patience of a saint didn’t change the fact that she was number two in their pack after Shiroheki.

This testing phase was a normal occurrence for Inu Youkai especially during their youth and teenage years. It was how the ranking was clarified and even once they had reached adulthood it could change if younger and stronger members fought for their places in the pack. Sesshomaru himself had risen in the ranks soon after he had been barely out of his childhood years and still centuries away from adulthood. Within four decades he had been the number two in the hierarchy of the West and unchallenged until he had taken his father’s place as the number one.

Shizuka was tested during play fighting; her non-confrontational behavior clearly irritated and confused Hideaki until he figured out that only because Shizuka did not react to his challenges didn’t mean that she wasn’t stronger than him. After she bit him in the ear and held him down without any visible effort following a day of not so subtle confrontations and deviances while Shiroheki was out on a mission he accepted her status as the higher ranking member.

Etsuko was tolerated and at worst ignored when the little silver haired boy had a bad day, but he clearly didn’t consider her even anywhere close to his position. She always accommodated all of Shizuka’s and his whims and wants when she took care of them with no inkling of dominance.

Karin on the other hand… well.

The red head clearly wasn’t pleased with the constant testing but she also didn’t give the toddler a clear reprimand to settle the situation. It took them roughly two months until they had come to a satisfying conclusion for both of them.

The red head was placed in the highest caretaker position, higher than even Etsuko who Hideaki had known as long as Shiroheki. He would follow her suggestions and certain demands for now. But Shiroheki just knew that in a few years when he was stronger and her position in the pack had still not been solidified his younger brother would challenge her anew.

One useful thing that they discovered during the whole process was that Karin had a strange healing talent.

Whenever someone bit her they would instantly heal and regain some of their energy. It was an ability that actually perked Shiroheki’s interest but he refrained from telling anyone about it so that someone would study it and test its limits. The silver haired preteen also made it clear to Karin that she had to hide said talent from the other Sound ninja. He wouldn’t lose his Jaken replacement just because he was curious.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

With an inaudible sigh, Shiroheki let his body sink into the hot water.

You could say what you wanted about this world but the technological advances that had been made here were most amiable, especially the ability to take hot baths whenever Shiroheki wanted.

His new body had the unfortunate downside of producing more sweat and body odor than the silver haired shinobi had thought possible and so it was a relief, not only for his mind but also his nose, to take frequent baths after his training sessions and missions.

Stretching his two functional arms over his head, Shiroheki let his head rest against the edge of the bathtub and closed his eyes while his muscles relaxed in the warmth that was surrounding him.

Roughly an hour later he opened them again and reached for his newest discovery. A shampoo that did not only clean his hair of the excess grease and dirt, but also left his slowly growing hair nearly tangle-free once he had run his comb through it.

Truly these amenities made up for a lot of inconveniences in his second life.

 


	28. Chapter 28

A month after Shiroheki’s tenth birthday the last of his siblings arrived.

They were not even a year old with Fuyuharu as the youngest at ten months, Yuuto at eleven months and Shinobu as the oldest at nearly twelve. The boys both already had names that Shiroheki could accept while his youngest sister had been called by her specimen number 346, though thankfully she didn’t show any signs of obvious neglect.

All three of them had once again silver hair and dark eyes in various shades of grey and brown.

Etsuko finally moved into the room across their apartment and took care of the youngest three while both Karin and Shiroheki stepped up Shizuka’s and now also Hideaki’s combat training outside their usual studies.

Karin also took apprenticeship-like lessons and lectures from the other scientists and medical personnel in the compound. She was turning out to be a lot more useful than Jaken had ever been… and less annoying in the sense that she didn’t grovel at any given moment and couldn’t shut up. Though she DID have those strange phases in which she stared at him with stars in her eyes or blushed for no reason. But he could tolerate that because she worked on increasing her knowledge and abilities in a constant strife to be even more useful to him and to protect his younger siblings. Her persistence in also making Hideaki and Shizuka respect her had finally born fruit, the two younger Kekkei Genkai users looked to her for protection directly after Shiroheki and had submitted in one way or another to her in the last half year. For that it raised her status in Shiroheki’s eyes from property to pack.

Pack protected and grew stronger after all.


	29. Chapter 29

Annoyed with himself Shiroheki put another sword down and left the armory of the Sound headquarters. He had been here to search for a sword suitable for his form, now that he had an acceptable size to change from training and short swords to adult sized ones.

None of them had felt right.

He was used to his swords having a personality and power to them. The cold steel he held in his hands was workable but in the end it was just another tool to get a task done.

It frustrated Shiroheki to know that no matter how great the human sword smiths were he would never achieve the euphoria that had filled his body when he and one of his swords had combined their energies against worthy opponents. On days like this he missed his swords and the fights with Inu Yasha with a fervency that had him baffled.

XXXXXXXX

A few days later Shiroheki returned to the armory and picked out a long double edged sword that reminded him of Sesshomaru’s Tokijin, it would do for now. Youki abilities or not, Shiroheki had put quite the effort into relearning kenjutsu and he LIKED the art, just because he hadn’t found the right sword yet didn’t mean that he would let his skills get rusty.


	30. Chapter 30

Shiroheki slowly let the scroll about Earth country sink while he mulled over what he had just learned. The Sandaime Tsuchikage could fly through manipulating gravity and decreasing his own weight.

There had to be a way to learn that.

His Earth techniques weren’t the best but that was mostly because the Element hadn’t been as interesting as manipulating Lightning or Fire until now. But with there being a possibility of relearning his flying abilities Shiroheki was more than ready to put in some extra hours in the training field.

XXXXXXXX

Manipulating gravity was not going as Shiroheki had hoped. Oh, he had succeeded in increasing and decreasing his weight up to ten kg. The problem was that he just couldn’t expand on that weight further. He was stuck. Annoyed he set that training aside until his body was full grown and he got his hands on better Earth Jutsu scrolls.

Preferably those that Orochimaru had in his private library.


	31. Chapter 31

Shiroheki and the Sound Five did NOT get along.

Tayuya was an arrogant, fool mouthed work of a kunoichi with halfway decent genjutsu abilities. The older ninja tried to intimidate Shiroheki once, just once while he was visiting the main headquarters to drop off some mission object. The silver haired shinobi wasn’t about to tolerate this blatant show of disrespect or underserved superiority and gave the magenta haired kunoichi an object lesson about annoying her superiors that shut her up for good. From then on she avoided crossing his path when he was visiting and quietly deferred to his judgment during join missions. Unfortunately she did that out of fear instead of logic, she was completely unchangeable in her world views and so entirely useless.

Jirobo was tolerable as long as he kept his mouth shut. He at least had the sense to not directly antagonize Shiroheki whenever they had to be in each other’s company and to leave his presence if the reincarnation’s mood turned murderous.

Sakon and Ukon were abominations simple as that. They were strong, true. But everything about them rubbed him wrong. Shiroheki took the opportunity to beat some caution and grudging respect into them when he first encountered them and since them they avoided each other as much as possible. Joined missions thankfully hadn’t happened until now.

Kidomaru. Spiders, enough said. The dark haired shinobi took one look at Shiroheki’s chakra level while he was fighting Sakon and Ukon and never ever showed himself in the reincarnation’s vicinity again.

Kimimaro was probably the only one Shiroheki had some respect for. He was the quietest of the Sound Five and a good bit less annoying than his other squad members on missions. Shiroheki would even go as far to say that said shinobi was strong in his own right and dependable in a fight. His only fault was his fanatical devotion to the Snake Sannin or Shiroheki may have even counted him as a peer or at least as a useful acquaintance, instead of as a liability.

Only weeks after the last of his siblings arrived he also witnessed the cursed seal in action for the first time. They were positively drenched in Orochimaru’s stench whenever they activated it. Shiroheki’s already poor opinion of the Sound Five plummeted even further after that mission. Not only had they let themselves branded like cattle by Orochimaru, no they also relied on someone else concerning power.

That the one that supplied that power was the Snake Sannin was just the icing on the cake.


	32. Chapter 32

His siblings continued to develop and grow at an acceptable pace.

Shiroheki kept most of his attention on the oldest two after him, according to Etsuko they were entering a very important development phase of their life, from now on they would remember conversations held. A phase that Shiroheki would use to impart some of those life lessons that the Inu no Taisho had given him at that age. Many he hadn’t understood until he had been long of age but he REMEMBERED what his father had told him at that time.

The youngest three were still puppies, too young to really grasp what was going on but old enough to slowly develop their own personalities. Shiroheki had to admit that he enjoyed having siblings this time around. It was not uncommon for one or more to curl up close to him when he studied another one of his scrolls.

The frequent touching and cuddling up to him had made Shiroheki uncomfortable at the beginning. He was a centuries old Dai Youkai after all, he was much too dignified for such a behavior. His new body though enjoyed the contact, be it because his human side needed the contact or his canine instincts called for more socialization. In the end Shiroheki had given into the demand and now he consciously sought out his younger siblings to curl up with them under the kotatsu or on one of the nap blankets that littered their rooms and this was most enthusiastically corroborated. All of them, even the initially wary Hideaki had come to trust him and seek his presence for reassurance and comfort.

Shiroheki felt satisfaction at the knowledge that he was a good Alpha.


	33. Chapter 33

Karin was barely thirteen to his ten years when she came home from a routine mission, pale and with hollow eyes. Shiroheki took one look at her and then tracked down her temporary teammates.

The men were shaking in fear while they recounted what happened. Their team had come across a group of low level missing nin from various villages that thought it was a great idea to ambush them.

Karin was the youngest and only girl in the group of Sound nin.

So while her other teammates fought off and killed the majority of the attackers two of the missing nin had herded the red haired kunoichi away from the clearing in which the fight was happening. When they had noticed her absence after they were done they had searched for her, knowing that she belonged to Shiroheki and that he would be most displeased if something happened to her.   
They found Karin half a mile away in an empty clearing, shaking and with two dead missing nin and her clothing slightly askew and torn.

Shiroheki refrained from saying anything and just turned around to search out the only red head in his pack.

He found her cuddled between Fuyuharu and Yuuto, her back against the wall and her arms wrapped around her knees. His let his senses expand and relaxed minutely, at least she hadn’t been raped.

“Karin.” Shiroheki said as calmly as he could, keeping his chakra under control, he knew that if he became angry it would only disturb the sensor more.

“Shiroheki-sama.” Her voice broke at the end and she looked ashamed down.

Shiroheki could smell the tears building up in her eyes. There was only one way to deal with this emotional state, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. With inaudible steps he came close before he sat down with his back to her, visibly guarding the entrance against all kind of intruders.

Karin bit off half of the sob that was escaping her throat but couldn’t suppress all of it. With an inward sigh he reached behind him with a hand and dragged Karin closer to his body until she was curled up slightly left behind him.

The choked sob turned into hiccups and a slowly trickle of tears before she suddenly desperately grabbed for his kimono and buried her face into the white silk. Her whole body was tensed as if she expected him to push her away. When nothing came she relaxed again and as if a dam had broken she started to sob and cry into his side.

Shiroheki just knew that he would have to throw away the kimono afterwards, the silk would be ruined.

It took Karin an hour and all five younger Hatake offspring piling on top and around her to finally calm down and fall into an exhausted sleep. Even then Shiroheki refrained from moving, he had decided that Karin was pack; you didn’t leave pack vulnerable, not even if the situation was more than a bit uncomfortable.

The days after that mission Karin was especially clingy, she was never more than ten steps away from Shiroheki if she could help it and sought out physical contact with him, be it a touch on his hands when she handed over scrolls or a quick brush against his shoulder.

Shiroheki… actually didn’t mind that much. And Karin WAS pack.

Concerning her trauma the silver haired preteen was glad that Karin spoke with Etsuko about first killings as well as an attack on her person like that. The two shinobi didn’t actually do anything, for that she killed them too fast but the intent alone had left mental scars. Shiroheki just was relieved that he hadn’t to deal with talking about this, he REALLY wasn’t prepared for an emotional conversation with a preteen no matter how more social he had become in the last ten years.


	34. Chapter 34

“You are new.” the white or was it silver haired boy stated simply, his cold green eyes shining impassively.

ANBU Hawk just grunted and kept watching the young teenager in front of him, he couldn’t be older than 13 at most but still the ANBU was tense, his instincts were screaming at him that the boy was a predator and a very real threat to him.

“Ah.” he simply stated as calmly as possible.

Hawk knew that predators could smell and practically feel weakness so he was careful to keep his breath and heartbeat tightly controlled. The longer he stared at the boy the stronger became the niggling feeling that the face shape and shoulders were somewhat familiar but he couldn’t tell where he had seen them.

Shiro kept staring at the newest prisoner for some moments before he wandered over to the sheet on the side of the cage, the scientist had thankfully the stupid habit to write down basic information about the prisoner as well for which experiments they were scheduled for to not double cross each other and reverse any effects or kill the person prematurely.

“Hhm, Konoha ANBU. How interesting,” Shiro simply stated while his eyes returned to the man in front of him.

“What are you?” the prisoner asked bluntly, his ANBU career had destroyed his tact and he really wanted to know why all of his baser instincts were screaming at him.

“An experiment, just like you will be.” Shiro stated simply without any emotion, this was a fact and there was no way to talk it pretty.

The imprisoned shinobi was stunned before his eyes turned calculating but he didn’t say anything. Their staring match was interrupted by a scientist that walked down the corridor.

“You don’t seem as pathetic as most of the idiots that get caught here, try to last at least a week then we will talk again.” Shiro simply stated before he left, he had his siblings to take care of.

XXXXXXXXX

A week later he returned to the corridor to see an exhausted but conscious shinobi lying on the small cot.

“So you survived.” Shiro stated calmly while he tested the air.

Shiroheki could smell the blood and the stress from the body in front of him but the human was holding himself together admirably, not many survived the first week in the facility, especially not with that kind of injuries.

“So it seems.” the man answered sarcastically while he watched how the boy once more checked the sheet beside his prison.

“They are testing your body for a developing Kekkei Genkai and enhanced senses, you smell like canine, that’s probably why you are here and not in the other facilities.” Shiroheki deigned to explain after a few moments of silence.

“There are others?” Hawk asked, trying to calculate how much information he could glean of the predator in front of him.

The boy simply raised an eyebrow and seemed to weigh if he should answer to his straight out question.

“Dozens,” Shiro stated finally, “And you are in mine… Taichi.” Shiro’s cold voice called through the room without suffix or an ounce of respect.

“Shiroheki-sama?” the scientist that just entered the prisoner corridor asked fearfully and bustled over.

He was one of the few that actually enjoyed experimenting on people that hadn’t had an… unfortunate accident in the last few years. Said scientist was too much of a coward to move against anything Shiro said and this was the only reason why he hadn’t been killed yet.

“This one is interesting. Feed him, heal him up a bit and keep him alive.” Shiro’s voice broke no argument while he turned and walked away.

“Of course Shiroheki-sama.” the scientist murmured while his gaze was on the floor and he didn’t dare to move until the silver white haired boy had vanished.

The ANBU operative gaped at the scene in front of him, had that child just… It seemed so; he would have to have a close eye on how the other scientists and guards reacted to the white haired boy and then find a way to use it to his advantage, maybe there was a way out of this nightmare.


	35. Chapter 35

“What is he?” Shiroheki asked a few days later when Etsuko analyzed the data that Taichi had collected.

“We are not sure Shiroheki-sama… but it looks like one of his ancestors was part of a clan with a canine Kekkei Genkai and it resurfaced in him, that happens sometimes. In any case he doesn’t carry the physical marks of any of the current canine blood lines we have in the databank but that doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Shiroheki nodded slowly. It had been interesting to learn how genetics worked in this word. Some traits could lay dormant for generations before they reactivated because of this or that trait the other parent passed onto his child.

The ninja that only gave HAWK as his identity was… he felt not unlike the few Shichiyou (Moon) Clan members that he had come across or were now at the outpost. Like distant kin. So it rankled Shiroheki that HAWK was imprisoned in the outpost, not that he would do anything foolish like free the Konoha nin and jeopardize his siblings safety. Orochimaru hated it when test subjects escaped, and let everyone feel it.

Still, Shiroheki couldn’t resist. The next day he was back at HAWK’s cell.

“Tell me about Konoha.”


	36. Chapter 36

The Snake Sannin was getting too dangerous.

Too uncontrollable for Shiroheki’s taste, twice this month he had already changed the orders to a long standing experiment because he had become bored with it. And then there were those hushed whispers about an invasion in Konoha, Orochimaru’s elite had been whispering about this for months now. Those idiots didn’t seem to get that he could hear them if they didn’t put up barrier seals, not that Shiroheki particularly cared about an invasion in Konoha. Still, if Orochimaru was playing around with the preposterous idea of invading the oldest and most powerful shinobi village in the Elemental Countries than how long would it take until his curiosity overtook and he had one of his siblings relocated to a main lab?

Shiroheki gritted his teeth while he sped through the trees in direction of his outpost. The silver haired nearly eleven year old was aware that he would have to find a way to relocate his pack sooner than he had hoped. Additionally there were now a lot more people that he considered as his property than only months before, including two women who were now carrying Shichiyou pups.

Shiroheki had learned about them through some unintentional eavesdropping. A feud with another shinobi clan had wiped out most of his mother’s clan in a matter of weeks. Shiroheki did not have any real care about that but Orochimaru had felt it prudent to continue the Kekkei Genkai after the obvious success that Shiroheki was. With the rest of the clan gone with one or two exceptions it was Shiroheki’s duty to take care of the pups.

It had been easy for the reincarnation to change the transfer papers so that the women would arrive in his own outpost instead of one of the crèches. Orochimaru didn’t really care about his bred soldiers until they were of fighting age. It would hopefully give the reincarnation enough time to get them all out of Sound territory to somewhere which would be too high cost to attack for Orochimaru. Shiroheki was under no illusion about the consequences of abscondence, additionally hiding his siblings somewhere and remain undetected was futile. The Snake Sannin had more than the canine bloodline users as trackers and as much as it pained his pride, Shiroheki didn’t think that he was strong enough right now to take down a shinobi of Orochimaru’s caliber.

No, as much as it frustrated him he would need to seek out one of the bigger hidden villages for protection. It grated on his nerves, especially because he was well aware that he would have to submit in some way or form and accept a lower position in the ranking.

Konoha and Iwa were about the same distance away but if he had to choose he would take Konoha over Iwa any day. Not only was the climate more acceptable but their biological father also called it his home.

Hatake Kakashi was someone Shiroheki had a bit more than passing interest in. The reincarnated Inu Youkai was still on the fence of how to deal with the thought of a second father, a human at that. Though he had come used to his mortality, well he accepted it and all those effects his new body had on his personality, there was something inside him that wanted to stay the hell away from the man that had a claim on his honorable father’s position.

But then Shiroheki had also accepted his human mother as his mother, so was it truly that different?


	37. Chapter 37

Shiroheki was annoyed, another unneeded mission which took him further away from his siblings than he wanted. Orochimaru had ordered them to Ishigakure to oversee the construction of a new outpost and offer medical assistance to the newest ninja clan that had joined Sound.

His siblings were still so fragile and this time he couldn’t even leave Karin behind, Orochimaru and his orders were becoming a problem more and more often.

Shiroheki had narrowed down the time of the Konoha invasion to sometime in the following months. Orochimaru’s elite was put through accelerated training and from all the whispers around the underground halls about building shelters between Konoha and Sound as well as setting up a supply line. This invasion would be ideal time to leave, so maybe it was time to scout for travelling routes and gather up intelligence that could serve as entrance ticket for them. No matter into which village.

The silver haired boy was interrupted in his thoughts when the Jounin from the main hideout, a burly brown haired man in his thirties, started to sprout some Orochimaru’s propaganda. Shiroheki hadn’t bothered to remember his name; he was weaker than him and actually thought that he had the power to make him obey. On his other side Karin was clearly annoyed but at least she didn’t let it show on her face. The red head had quite the explosive temper concerning those outside the pack and while she had started to curb it to conform to Shiroheki’s expectations it still broke through now and then.

The three hadn’t traveled far from the compound when they encountered a major distraction, a Konoha ANBU team.

 


	38. Chapter 38

They were on their way back from an emergency mission in Lightning where they had killed a traitor and spread some counter intelligence and Kakashi was tired.

Now normally the silver haired Jounin wouldn’t have been chosen for this mission because of his status as team leader of a fresh Genin team but with the disappearance of ANBU Hawk they had needed a tracking specialist. The mission had been a success and while his team was still alert of their surroundings they were all glad to soon be crossing into Fire Country territory.

A change in the wind carried nearby noises and then scents to Kakashi. On his next inhale the silver haired Jounin stiffened and nearly missed the next branch.

What…

The scent was somehow very familiar though he was sure that he had never smelled it before. With a few rapid hand signs he alerted his team to a possible confrontation and changed direction.

The ANBU team jumped into the path of the three ninja and loosely surrounded them. The Hatake found his eyes fixated on the silver haired figure of a preteen with cold green eyes. His brain may have been in shock but his nose wasn’t fooled, in front of him stood a relative.

A very close relative…

“Konoha,” The oldest of the trio spat out while he crouched slightly in a position that would allow him to attack in an instant.

Kakashi had never seen the sign on his forehead before, was a new village cropping up somewhere? And how the hell had they gotten hold of a Hatake child?

“Who are you?” Kakashi asked bluntly, still in his ANBU captain persona.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Now THIS was interesting.

Shiroheki really hadn’t expected to meet his biological father anytime soon or in such a situation. Behind the white mask was clearly Hatake Kakashi hidden away, the smell and the feeling around the shinobi was just a tad too similar to his siblings to be anything else. And from the way Kakashi was tensed up he too had recognized Shiroheki’s smell as related to his own.

The reincarnated dog demon was conflicted, on one hand he really wanted to get on with the mission so he could return to his pack as fast as possible on the other hand he wanted to learn more about the man that was now his father. And there was also that possible relocation to Konoha… decisions, decisions.

“We are leaving!” the imbecile of the main hideout now pressed out and made motions to break through the lose formation around them.

“No. Stay. I want some questions answered.” Hatake Kakashi’s voice broke no argument.

The man was definitely an Alpha and the leader of the team. Shiroheki could respect that and the ingrained behavior from his last life as well as his increased instincts made him agreeable to acquiesce for now. Unfortunately the idiot Orochimaru sent with them was correct, they really needed to go and so the silver haired shinobi slightly opened his legs to be able to jump easier.

The elder Hatake had clearly seen his actions because his gaze drifted from the Sound Jounin over to him and fixated him with an unyielding stare that could be felt even through his mask and pressed out, “I said stay.”

Shiroheki stiffened and suppressed the instinct to bare his throat. On one hand he was annoyed about this reaction but on the other hand he felt a tingle of satisfaction. Kakashi may not be such an all encompassing persona as the Inu no Taisho had been but Shiroheki had read his files and heard the rumors of his battle prowess. His biological father was powerful in his own right and so was to be afforded at least some respect and obedience. So Shiroheki relaxed again and gave an acknowledging nod into his biological father’s direction.

He was curious how this encounter would play out.

 


	40. Chapter 40

“Hatake Kakashi.” stated the child coldly in front of him.

The boy that smelled so much like himself had rather deep voice for a someone that was on the lower end of puberty.

“You know my name.” Kakashi answered.

Something like foreboding was racing through the silver haired Jounin’s body, why did that boy know his name? Desperately he was trying to think of the possibilities that could have resulted in the boy in front of him. Was it possible that he had half siblings and now a nephew that he didn’t know about?

“Of course I know the name of one half of my biological make up.” The younger Hatake said without a hint of emotion.

Kakashi nearly fell over. He could feel himself starting to sweat, his body rapidly changed from hot to cold and back again while the boys words echoed through his head. ‘Half of my biological make up, half of my biolog…’. The older Hatake only vaguely registered his ANBU teammates stiffening around him and how the scent of disbelief emitted from their bodies. Across from them the eldest of the foreign team started to tense and looked nervously between Kakashi and the boy that indicated that he was his… his.

That they were related.

Before Kakashi could recover some of his composure the brown haired shinobi with the music note on his forehead finally burst out frustrated, “Shiroheki, let’s go!”

“Be quiet.” The boy responded in an icy voice which shut up the now shaking shinobi beside him.

The red head on his other side seemed uncomfortable but she clearly took her cues from his… from the silver haired boy and so just kept staring at them with some trepidation.

 


	41. Chapter 41

“How old are you?” Kakashi croaked out.

This couldn’t be… there was simply no way he had a son that was around twelve or thirteen years old… okay so logically it was possible because that was when he first became sexual active, he had always been far ahead of the learning curve but… but he was sure that he always used protection!!!

“Eleven.” The boy… Shiroheki simply stated.

“That’s impossible.” the elder Hatake countered firmly after a moment of stunned silence.

At that time Kakashi had been running nonstop missions for ANBU directly after Minato-sensei’s death and the few encounters that he had had were ALWAYS with fellow ANBUs.

“I’m a… hhm well… there is no other way to call it… an experiment. Orochimaru got his hand on some of your genetic material at the start of your ANBU career.”

Kakashi listened to the cold voice that sounded just like his own around that age, wait what? Oh god Orochimaru had… he was going to be sick.

“That…” ANBU Snake grounded out enraged behind him .

His teammate clenched her hands while she shook with rage, he would feel bad for Anko because she hated reminders of her former master but he was too occupied with his own situation. Around them their other colleagues also tensed. It was one thing to have an accident that resulted in a pregnancy outside the village but line theft? That was something COMPLETELY different; especially from a Konoha nuke nin.

Kakashi still didn’t know what to say… his mind was buzzing but there was no solution to his dilemma.


	42. Chapter 42

“STOP talking Shiroheki.” Orochimaru’s lackey hissed again and this time even tried to black mail him, “I will inform Orochimaru-sama about this conversation.”

Shiroheki just sent him a side glance and then painfully blatant dismissed him when he turned back to Kakashi to get a better read on his father. Of course this man would never hold a candle to the honorable Inu no Taisho but it didn’t seem as if he was completely scum either. An amiable relationship seemed possible.

The shinobi behind the reincarnation shook with rage at this open slight before seemingly calming down somewhat. Only to prove how stupid he was in the next moment, his tensed up muscles warned Shiroheki nearly a full second before he pushed off the ground and leaped at his back, kunai in one hand. Karin that stood on his other side clearly prepared to intercept the attack but Shiroheki was faster. He turned around in a nearly liquid move and beheaded the idiot with a lazy move of his chakra whip.

A sigh escaped him and the dog demon reincarnation frowned slightly for a moment before voicing his disdain, “Useless.”

Well… and that was that. Nowadays the reincarnation had more control over himself concerning idiots but had that fool really expected to survive an open attack against Shiroheki? And now he didn’t have to listen to that fool’s incessant blabbering anymore.

His eyes then returned calmly to Hatake Kakashi who had tensed and seemed ready to intercept the attack on him. How interesting.

“So your name is Shiroheki… would you consider coming with us to Konoha?” his father asked somewhat wary.


	43. Chapter 43

His… son was undeniable strong.

Oh god that sounded so weird… don’t think about it he reminded himself sternly. Kakashi was so not dealing with that topic until they had reached Konoha and he could break down and have a panic attack in his apartment far away from anyone else.

The only thing that he allowed himself right now was to think about what would be the best for his village and that was pretty simple. Bring the boy to Konoha and make him a citizen.

… now Kakashi didn’t particular feel any desire to drag Shiroheki back to Konoha by force, especially not when his team was exhausted from the mission they had just finished. While Kakashi was sure that they wouldn’t have a lot of problems with Shiroheki and the red head behind him, he didn’t want to chance it. The death of the shinobi that had attacked him showed that Shiroheki had no problems with killing, even allies… well okay ‘ally’ was maybe not the right word, after all the other ninja had attacked first but still…

Kakashi also didn’t want to think about the repercussions if he FORCED the boy to come with them. That could seriously throw a wrench into their nonexistent relationship he thought somewhat hysterically… nope, nope, nope don’t think about it.

And so he simply ASKED for the boy’s cooperation.

Behind Shiroheki the red head tensed and stepped a bit closer to her protector, she was clearly unsure what they would do to her now that Kakashi had stated that they wanted his… his son. Oh god that was so weird.

“It depends on what would happen to me and mine.” Shiroheki countered in an even voice.


	44. Chapter 44

That was turning out to be a surprisingly productive day Shiroheki noted satisfied.

Since the man that only gave HAWK as his identification had started to talk about his home village in more detail Shiroheki’s preference had start to tilt in Konoha’s favor. Even if the ANBU operative was clearly biased it still sounded a whole lot safer than what he had been able to glean of the rumors about Iwa and Kumo. And staying in Sound would only be safe once Orochimaru was gone. Their so called leader was unfortunately still more powerful than Shiroheki. The reincarnation knew that he would need at least two more years to have even the slightest chance to triumph over the Snake Sannin in a fair fight.

“Yours?” came the now curious question of the female ANBU behind his father.

The woman smelled like Orochimaru but at the same time not. After a second more careful sniff she smelled just like the man’s snakes, another snake summoner? And a Konoha kunoichi at that?

“My siblings and those under my protection,” Shiro responded unimpressed.

He had learned that he had to explain his reasoning to the humans who wouldn’t just take one worded answers.

“Siblings,” Kakashi said somewhat faintly.

“I have five. All of your blood.” Shiroheki clarified.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Shiroheki watched somewhat fascinated as the bare skin of his father became paler and paler while his heart rate sky rocked and his scent turned from slightly discomforted and nervous to full on hysteria. Thankfully most of his emotions didn’t make through his frozen stiff expression, human or not Shiroheki expected a certain amount of dignity from his family.

He had to admit that it was… amusing to see his new father react like that… and yes he knew that his sense of humor was considered a bit askew in both his last and this life but the reincarnation really didn’t care. He had been reincarnated as a human, he was ALLOWED a sick sense of humor.

“Hhmpf.” A half suppressed snort caught Shiroheki’s attention.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Totally inappropriate I know.” The snake lady snickered out, “But gods above the idea that Kakashi is a father of six…” This time she wheezed with the effort to suppress her laughter, “Wait till Gai finds out…”

He didn’t think it was possible but Kakashi’s turned another shade paler and this time he could also see a defeated slump in his shoulders.

Who was this ‘Gai’ that the thought of him made his father react so strongly… from the disrespectful use of the name it couldn’t be an elder or superior. A friend or even a lover? Shiroheki didn’t smell anyone on Kakashi but that didn’t mean anything. The scent erasing shampoos and body washes worked exceptionally good and neutralized most scents, coupled that with a longer mission it was entirely possible that Shiroheki’s nose simply couldn’t pick up on any lingering mate scents on his father’s body.

Was that also the reason why he hadn’t married? There should have been some decent female candidates in Konoha to settle down and have pups with. Shiroheki had come to appreciate the general level headiness most kunoichi possessed; to settle in an arrangement with one shouldn’t have been too hard for Kakashi.

So did his father prefer the male flesh to the female one?

If that was true Shiroheki probably shouldn’t expect anymore additional siblings. Not that they were needed, the pack was big enough and the continuation of the Hatake bloodline secured. But if that was true his father should be doubly pleased, not only had his bloodline been passed down another generation but he also wouldn’t have to give up this lover in favor of a wife and family.

 


	46. Chapter 46

When it became clear that his father couldn’t or wouldn’t answer Shiroheki’s question, the biggest of the ANBU, a shinobi with a bear mask answered in his place, “They are welcome, of course.”

“Hhm… there are certain… conditions that I want to be met.” Shiroheki added, his eyes still fixed on Kakashi’s form.

His father was still silently panicking and completely ignoring everything that was going on around him. The elder Hatake was clearly overwhelmed with the thought of suddenly having six children, though that was not surprising even by demon standards it was a rare occasion and some of those species had litters.

As Sesshomaru he would have perceived such behavior as utterly absurd and off putting; now one reincarnation later he didn’t see it as such. Instead he felt that it was more of cosmic retribution, it was reassuring to know that he wasn’t the only one the gods liked to play with.

“You will have to negotiate that with our Hokage.” Bear answered firmly to Shiroheki’s demand.

The silver haired boy nodded absentmindedly, he had known that of course. Still he had been curious how they would react to such a demand. The ANBU with the bear mask hadn’t lied to him yet, a definite bonus, Shiroheki HATED it when people lied to him. He could smell it after all.

“Very well. Follow me.” He then acknowledged before he turned back from where they had come from.

He smelled the insecurity and worry of the red haired girl beside him and so sent her a glance and a, “Karin, come.”

He had learned that reassurance worked best with the emotional females under his protection. The red head dutifully followed him while he led the ANBU team to his home.


	47. Chapter 47

… six… there were six… what… whAT??? HOW was this his life???

Only the decades long conditioning of internalizing his feelings and emotions stopped Kakashi from starting to either laugh hysterically or cry. His body was frozen stiff and there was a curious buzzing in his ears that blocked most of the outside noises. Kakashi’s only visible eye was fixated on a tree a bit to the left of his… of Shiroheki and carefully did not look at the boy.

…six…SIX children.

Gods above what would he do with six children? And the other ones were even younger than Shiroheki if he read the boy’s possessiveness correctly.

He couldn’t… no seriously, there was no way… hell he couldn’t even get his own Genin Team to work together without goading them in some way. He would fail spectacularly if he was given children younger than that! Oh god. Didn’t kids that age also need reassurance and all that emotions stuff that they wouldn’t end up socially retarded like himself? How should he DO that? Hell he couldn’t even provide them with home cooked food. He was atrocious in the kitchen and the only thing he didn’t burn was the instant miso soup that came prepackaged. How the… what the…

This… THIS was finally the irrevocable proof that he had done something terrible in his last life. Had he destroyed a civilization? Razed a continent to the ground? Ate babies for breakfast? What did he DO to deserve this?

No… there was simply NO way he would do this. He couldn’t, he would just screw over those kids. It would be better that they lived with someone else once they had arrived in Konoha. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t.

Kakashi was NOT in a good place right now. He was so out of it that his eye drifted away from the tree it was fixated on and landed on the silver hair of the boy in front of him. His gut lurched and his senses snapped back in the next moment only for Kakashi to get a good whiff of Shiroheki… god the boy smelled so much like him, would it be the same with his other childr… with the other ones?

Still dazed but now at least aware of his surroundings he read the signs that they were leaving and automatically jumped to a place slightly behind BEAR.

He couldn’t lead the formation, not in his current state of mind.


	48. Chapter 48

They hadn’t traveled far when ANBU Bear started to question Shiroheki about the strength of the outpost. The burly ninja had taken over the leadership of the Konoha team while Kakashi was absentmindedly jumping from one tree to the next slightly behind the bigger ANBU, clearly caught up in his thoughts but nonetheless utterly graceful. Shiroheki approved.

“There will be some when I make my intentions clear, a little bit less than half of them will try to fight. There are mostly Genin level with a few Chunin and low Jounin.”

“I would have thought there would be more high-ranking ninja.” asked the shinobi with the chinchilla mask.

“This is one of the smaller outposts; most of the ninja working here have been coerced or threatened into this service. The only ones that are truly loyal to Orochimaru are his thugs and the few fanatics that are at the main bases, the rest does what he says because he can easily kill them or use them as experiments.” Shiro said coldly.

“How many?” ANBU Snake asked.

“How many what?”

“People are in this base and how many are loyal to you.” ANBU Bear clarified for his female comrade.

“Hhm, twenty two who need to be either restrained or killed and twenty six that won’t stand in my way, most of them belong to me.”

“What do you mean with they belong to you.” ANBU Bear wanted to know.

“They do what I say and I protect them. They do something against me or my wishes and I either punish or kill them.” Shiroheki simply stated.

“Harsh.” the older shinobi said emotionless.

Shiroheki didn’t dignify that with an answer that was life.


	49. Chapter 49

Once they arrived at the closest of the hidden entrances Shiroheki didn’t waste any time and killed the two guards. These particular two had transferred only a week ago from the main base and were completely loyal to Orochimaru. They were probably the greatest threat in his den and there was no sense in giving them time to react.

When Shiroheki was finished he turned to the frozen third guard, “I am taking over the compound, are going to stand in my way?” the man hastily shook his head.

The older shinobi had been stationed at the outpost for about four months now and Shiroheki didn’t expect any trouble from the man; he was one of the few guards around that actually had half a brain.

“Good, my siblings and I are leaving for Konoha. You have the option to follow along or leave on your own, it matters not to me.”

There was a quick nod before the shinobi in his late twenties vanished into the dark entrance. Satisfied Shiroheki leisurely followed him in, the Konoha ANBU team right on his heels.

The short altercation seemed to have finally ripped his father out of his stunned state because he was only a few steps behind and beside Shiroheki once he had crossed the threshold of the underground base. Shiroheki noted with interest that it would be easy for Kakashi to overtake him or fall back to protect his comrades like that. Once this whole relocation business was done and over with he would challenge the older Hatake to a spar. Shiroheki itched for a good workout.

“Karin.”

“Hai Shiroheki-sama.”

“My siblings.”

“Hai Shiroheki-sama.” The red head said in understanding and vanished into another hallway to protect his siblings until they had taken out the opposition.


	50. Chapter 50

Once the Uzumaki was gone Shiroheki released his whip once more. His group was only a few rooms away from the main labs where most of Orochimaru’s people were stationed to watch the prisoners and scientist alike.

“What will you do with those that stand in your way.” Bear whispered from the back.

“Kill the stupid and knock out the less obnoxious ones.” Shiroheki answered with barely a glance over his shoulder.

“Try to keep those in key positions alive, our T&I department will want to know what Orochimaru has been doing here.” Snake said with glee in her voice.

Shiroheki agreed with a nod while mentally making a note that Konoha coveted knowledge about Orochimaru’s actions. That could be useful later on.

Taking note of the two decently concealed guards that were slowly sneaking up on them Shiroheki said, “Saito, Kohaku desist, I’m taking over the facility. Hinder anyone from leaving the compound until we are finished.”

The two men that were around thirty stiffened for a second before becoming visible again. Shiroheki noted the lack of surprise in the ANBU operatives, if there were more people like them in Konoha it could actually mean interesting opponents for him from now on.

In front of him the two guards bowed in acknowledgment and turned around to fulfill his orders. He had known the two cousins since his first encounter with an overeager scientist in this facility. They had proven to be loyal and competent informants since then.

“You really have a part of them under your control.” the snake smelling woman said somewhat amazed.

“Of course I do. This is my den, Orochimaru’s outpost or not.” Shiro simply stated, “Come.” the silver haired male said while he led them down further into the tunnels.

Before they could enter the main labs Etsuko hurried around the other side of the hallway and made her way over to Shiroheki.

“Shiroheki-sama.” She said with an acknowledging nod and a tight lipped smile, “Karin told me you are taking over and we are leaving for Konoha.”

Shiroheki simply nodded at that.

“This will make it easier to take the others out.” And with that she indicated at the tray that she was carrying, “These are knockout darts from Orochimaru’s main lab. They will take out the average chunin to low Jounin for twenty four hours, Genin and bellow about forty eight hours.”

“Hhm,” Shiroheki grunted before he nodded and took the tray from her hands, “Go to your room, lock it and start to pack. Don’t leave it until you feel me in the corridor outside your door.”

“Hai, Shiroheki-sama.” Etsuko nodded and quickly left.

“She is barely Chunin level.” His father said somewhat incredulous, the unspoken question ringing through the tunnel.

This was the first time that he spoke since being informed about his children. Apparently the danger had helped him to get a hold of himself, the scent of panic had completely ceased and there was only some discomfort left.

After a glance at the tall man by his side Shiroheki answered, “Most of the scientists are either civilians with minimal training or at the most low Chunin. Orochimaru doesn’t like the thought of strong shinobi who aren’t loyal to him in contact with the prisoners. He has also the habit of using orphans or people with little family left in his outposts to prevent any kind of uprise from spreading to important parts of his operation.”

After finishing with the explanation Shiroheki led them into the laboratories where he quickly threw the anesthetics at the scientists and guards that weren’t under his protection. To prevent the outpost from falling into chaos he raised his voice a bit so everyone in the room could hear him.

“Silence.”

The moderate amount of killer intent that he exhibited froze the last occupants into place.

“Shut down you stations and save the data in scrolls. My siblings and I are leaving for Konoha. You have the option to come with me or leave for another destination. Either way the outpost will be destroyed. You have two hours.”

With that taken care of Shiroheki made his way in direction of the main guard station to deal with the rest of Orochimaru’s loyalists.


	51. Chapter 51

Once the majority of their opponents were down the thugs that were still mobile didn’t present a serious problem. It was also an excellent opportunity to assess the Konoha ANBU. They were two things, aggressive and ruthlessly efficient. Not one of them played around longer than they had to. In less than fifteen minutes they had the twenty unconscious prisoners moved into one room and secured through very interesting Fuinjutsu ropes.

With minimal gestures Shiroheki pointed out those that could be interesting for interrogation, that they were also those that had subtly undermined his authority only added to his mood.

Finished with that tedious task Shiroheki gave the damaged walls along the main hallway a quick look over; they wouldn’t compromise the outpost structurally, at least not in the next few hours. What had that one Sound moron been thinking using Douton jutsus in an underground facility?

Around them the rest of the outpost personnel was scurrying around to compile data and pack things up. Not one of them had yet to indicate that they wanted to leave for another destination than Konoha. Shiroheki left his people to it while ANBU Chinchilla and ANBU Snake stood guard over the knocked out and handcuffed prisoners.

In the mean time he led Hatake, Bear and Mouse to the prisoner corridor.


	52. Chapter 52

“HAWK!!” came the harsh exclaim of the other female ninja that had spoken so far.

She was instantly at the prison cell of the missing ANBU and presumed dead operative.

“MOUSE.” Hawk answered disbelieving.

Shiroheki walked calmly closer and disengaged the prison door without triggering the alarms or the instant knockout seal that was used on the prisoners.

“We are leaving for Konoha.” Shiroheki commented idly, his eyes never leaving the slightly ragged shinobi.

Hawk burst into laughter, “Did I convince you?”

“Hhm.” was his only answer, Shiroheki liked to think that he had simply seen an opportunity and took it.

The ANBU members released the rest of the prisoners including the two civilian women of the Mist Yuki clan that were housed in the next room. They were carrying the Shichiyou (moon) pups so Shiroheki had made sure that the females were in an acceptable condition and placed them in the care of Saito before he left to seek out his pack.

The whole affair of bringing the outpost under his control had taken about thirty minutes.


	53. Chapter 53

Shiroheki hadn’t even reached his packs rooms yet when he was greeted by the sight of Shizuka who was standing only a few meters away from their den’s entrance. She had been curious, after all Karin and him should have been gone far longer than only a few hours.

“Nii-sama, you are back.” came the happy call from the little four year old girl that now made her way over to him.

Her dark eyes widened slightly when she saw the other males with animal masks and her step faltered for a second before it renewed when she noted that Shiroheki’s body language was relaxed.

“Shizuka.” Shiroheki simply acknowledged.

He didn’t say anything else but when she reached him and put her hands around his leg and pressed her face into his shinobi pants for reassurance he allowed it and let his hand rest on her head before he started moving again. His sister happily followed him while sending curious glances at the men behind them, especially Kakashi. Shizuka noticeably scented the air a few times but while she looked confused she didn’t say anything until they had reached their rooms.

“Nii-sama? Who are they?” the little silver haired girl finally asked.

“They are Konoha ANBU, they will take us to Konoha and the silver haired one behind the dog mask is Hatake Kakashi, our biological father.” Shiroheki answered her while he opened the door to their den.


	54. Chapter 54

The comforting scent of his siblings instantly calmed his strained patience.

For the last hour he had been thinking of how he could maneuver himself into a position of power when faced with the Hokage and consequently got tenser and tenser. Taking out those that were opposing him had alleviated said tension a bit but only now his calm was returning.

Right now the only thing that filled his head was the happy and healthy smell of his pack, Shiroheki could practically feel how his stress evaporated.

“Nii-sama, nii-sama? Nee-san said we are leaving! Where are we going?” came the high pitched voice from Hideaki.

The boy had mentally grown in leaps and bounds in the last few months, Shizuka had been the same and Shiroheki assumed that the youngest three would be similar. According to Etsuko all five of his siblings were already showing signs of becoming prodigies or at least smarter than average.

“Yes, to Konoha. Do as Karin tells you.” Shiroheki confirmed and watched as his siblings turned around to follow the only red haired member of their pack into their bedroom.


	55. Chapter 55

Once they were gone Shiroheki veered away from the entrance room into the side room that served as his armory. He ignored the gaping ANBU members behind him, especially that snake woman that was leaning in the doorway and couldn’t decide if she should coo over his siblings or burst out in laughter. Either way the noises she was making were incredibly disturbing.

With a few quick movements he disengaged the security seals before starting to seal up all his weapons and armor. It was an advantage to have an Uzumaki in his pack he thought idly while all the metal vanished into the in advance prepared scrolls that hung along one wall. He had given the red head the task to keep all rooms well stocked with them so that should they ever have to get away fast it would be easy to pack up everything in an adequate amount of time.

A quick gaze over his shoulder showed that his younger siblings had returned into the entrance room and were now taking a keen interest in Kakashi. They clearly had smelled their relation to the older male and were now testing his reactions.

His siblings had started to playfully growl and whine up at him while they touched his legs and knees. At least they had waited until after he hadn’t reacted negatively to their first tentative advances on his person. Shizuka, the calmest of them all was giggling while she watched over their younger siblings but Shiroheki knew that the moment Kakashi showed any hostile gesture she would interfere. Her claws were already a lot harder than his own ones at that age and she had taken to the human variation of Sankon Tessou rather quickly in the last few months.


	56. Chapter 56

Kakashi stared down at the five children with fascinated horror.

His nose was only reinforcing what his eyes were telling him. Hatake children. These were Hatake clan children. HIS children.

Oh god. The whole apartment was pervaded with the scent and hormones of his offspring and it was doing things to Kakashi that he never would have thought possible. A deep sense of possessiveness started to creep up in him. Those were his… Kakashi had no idea what he would do with them but they were his… HIS. There was no way he would let anyone else raise them, he would go crazy within days.

A shudder ran down his back and his weak knees let him slide down the wall until he was crouched down and those questing baby hands were nearly on eye level.

Hesitant the silver haired Jounin stretched out a hand and placed it on the nearest silver head. It was the eldest boy after Shiroheki and from what little Kakashi knew about children he couldn’t be older than four. The boy tensed for a moment but when Kakashi didn’t do anything but cup his head he ignored it and continued to curiously tug on his ANBU issued combat trousers. Kakashi could feel the tiny claws through the material, was that how his own claws would feel like if he didn’t keep them as short as possible?

Kakashi swallowed dryly and then ask softly, “What’s your name?”

The boy blinked up at him for a second before his eyes drifted over to the girl that stood a bit behind him and the rest of their siblings.

Said girl lifted her chin and answered in his stead, “My name is Shizuka, this is Hideaki. On your left are Shinobu, Yuuto and Fuyuharu. We were born in that order.”

“Ah… I’m Hatake Kakashi.” He offered in turn, somewhat lost for anything else to say.

Shizuka was clearly the one in charge when Shiroheki wasn’t present. Was that because she was the oldest after him or because of something else? There was no nervousness in her voice or scent but she DID smell alert, ready for anything… could it be that she was watching him for any hostile actions? She clearly was receiving training by the way she stood and held her body…

Still stunned Kakashi’s hand absentmindedly stroked through Hideaki’s hair… it felt a lot like his own but softer.

Now that introductions were over the younger ones returned to pester him with questions and their searching hands. God, the way they whined, growled and scented the air made him want to gather all of them up and hide them in the futon of his small apartment, far away from anyone who had an interest in them.

Orochimaru… Kakashi had to suppress a shudder. They had been exposed to the insane Snake Sannin.

Kakashi knew what happened with children in Orochimaru’s care, Tenzo and Anko were the only surviving ones of which he knew.

A deep seated anger bloomed inside of him; it was like a never ending inferno. These were his kids. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t know about them before now or that he really had no idea how he would raise them into functional adult beings. The Snake Sannin had NO right to them in any way!!!

… and the next time Kakashi saw Orochimaru the shinobi would get a Chidori through his balls, screw the consequences.


	57. Chapter 57

Shiroheki was still slightly distracted from the scene of his siblings meeting their father for the first time when Karin appeared again with a handful of minimized scrolls. Good, she had packed up the back rooms and was now probably working on her study. Shiroheki sealed the last of the weapons and then was ambushed by a mischievous grinning Haru who had apparently lost interest in their father.

“Up pwease.” the youngest of the siblings stated and stretched her pudgy hands in his direction.

Inwardly Shiroheki sighed but complied and settled her on his hip while he returned to the ANBUs in his front room. She was still a baby and so Shiroheki felt lenient enough to indulge her. Furthermore he had the advantage of NOT being born as the heir to the throne of the Western lands in this life. It meant he could indulge his siblings a bit even if his own memories would never allow himself to behave in any other way than perfection.

“We are nearly finished.” he stated more to the other ANBUs than his occupied father.

The eldest Hatake was hesitantly stroking Hideaki’s silver locks that were neatly held back in a low ponytail with a fascinated look in his eyes.

Shiroheki had to hand it to his biological father, he may have not known about them until now but he seemed amiable none the less to his children. Though he suspected that if Kakashi’s nose was anything like his there was a whole lot of ‘MINE’ going through his head right now.

‘He better be.’ Shiroheki thought darkly. He may have made a lot of mistakes with Inuyasha in his last life but he would do his very best to take care of the half siblings he had received in this one.

His senses picked up Etsuko waiting patiently outside the den. With the exception of Karin no one from the base had ever been allowed to enter his siblings’ living space without express permission. Those few that had had met their end rather quickly. Shiroheki didn’t tolerate unknown people there, this was their den. The only reason why he had allowed the ANBU team inside now was because they were leaving for good anyway.

With a slight incline of his head and a lazy glance out of the corner of his eyes he gave the medic nin permission to speak.

“We are finished with the preparations.” Etsuko reported.

In her hands was some kind of check list that probably had detail accounts about what they would take with them. There was a reason why he continued to keep her close and let her take care of his household when Karin was otherwise occupied.

“Tell Saito to send out some scouts, and then assemble in front of the eastern entrance.”

“Hai, Shiroheki-sama.” The blue haired woman said before vanishing back into the passages.

Out of the corner of the room a tired ANBU Hawk chuckled, “You say jump and they ask how high.”

“Your point?” Shiroheki asked coldly.


	58. Chapter 58

The moment Kakashi left his children’s den to confer with BEAR about the logistics of moving a group this large over the border the panic returned back. With no pheromones in the air Kakashi’s head was suddenly free of the overwhelming instincts he had just felt moments ago. He could feel his heart starting to pick up speed and cold sweat appeared everywhere on his body.

He… he couldn’t do this.

A soft growl from behind him let him turn around.

Shiroheki fixated him with a narrow stare. His expression ice cold.

“If you think about abandoning my siblings after familiarizing yourself with them…” that voice could freeze the deepest ring of hell.

“No… it’s just… I don’t know how to do this… they are pups!!!… I have been on my own since I was four, I will mess them up!!!”

Kakashi wasn’t proud of this but his voice was at least one octave higher than his normal baritone. And he also had no idea why he was TALKING. Hell not even the Sandaime or the Yamanaka psychologists could get him to answer a question about his emotional state so quickly.

His son just continued to watch him out of narrowed eyes. And now Kakashi felt foolish for letting the boy know about this insecurity of his. Even if Shiroheki was his son there was no guaranty that he would feel something like family loyalty and NOT use that against him.

Shiroheki was silent for a moment longer and then snorted derisively, “My siblings are MINE first. You are our biological father, true. This and the fact that you are adequately strong affords you a certain amount of respect and consideration in the pack. That doesn’t change the fact that I have raised them until now and will continue to do so. You may be stronger than me and have the right to the position of the pack alpha but I will not tolerate interference with the pups. Not until you have proven yourself trustworthy.”

… huh. His son had just told him in so many words that while he would be considered the head of the family to everyone outside Shiroheki would continue to raise his younger siblings until Kakashi had learned to deal with the situation.

Kakashi was sure that he should be affronted… so why was he feeling so relieved right now?

Oh right. Because the thought of being responsible for small humans, especially his own pups was giving him hives.


	59. Chapter 59

Shiroheki had to suppress a groan at the half hysterical confession of his human father.

Really?

Who the hell left a puppy to fend for itself at that age? Even Inuyasha had been the equivalent of ten years when he had run away from the humans. And even then Sesshomaru’s sense of duty had ensured that he had killed all for the hanyou dangerous demons in Inu Yasha’s vicinity until the boy had been strong enough to defend himself against them.

Right… so Kakashi was probably socially stunned and most likely had some bad habits accumulated over the years. Shiroheki made a mental note to watch for those and make sure that none of his siblings picked them up. He knew from experience that retraining an adult dog was worse than herding cat youkai. His mind turned to a certain panther family… nope not going there.

Then he thought about what Kakashi had just confessed… that should be useable.

The reincarnation was aware that Kakashi would be the official face of their pack but with the way he deflated in relief when Shiroheki explained that he would continue to raise his siblings like he wanted…

The elder Hatake would probably not mind it if Shiroheki took over the other duties of a pack alpha… hhm.


	60. Chapter 60

The base was abandoned two hours after the Konoha ANBU had entered it.

Kakashi had to admit that he was impressed. The Sound nin worked pretty efficiently and with a few dozen explosive seals the whole underground base was destroyed and buried forever within moments.

His mind was clearer now after that… rather embarrassing talk with his eleven year old eldest son. So he watched for the first time since Shiroheki had dropped the bomb about his five younger siblings with a somewhat normal objective mind as the ninja around Shiroheki prepared to depart.

Quite a few of them looked lost and unsure but they all happily followed the commands Shiroheki gave them in that cool voice of his. His younger kids were distributed between three men and two women, all of which were at least Chunin level strength wise and then they waited until the scouts returned.

Shiroheki jumped a few paces away from the main group and turned his nose upwind, clearly scenting for potential enemies. A second or two of hesitation and then Kakashi joined him.

“Does Sound normally run patrols?” he couldn’t help but ask because now that his head was clearer his mind was working on the smoothest path to get them out of Orochimaru’s territory.

“Yes, though mostly around the main labs.” Shiroheki answered then he looked sideways up at him, “Leave the leading to me until we are out of Rice Country.”

Kakashi easily acquiesced to that, Shiroheki had grown up here and probably knew the safest paths and shortcuts.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the return of the scouts. All three of them shook their heads and Shiroheki gave a minimal head nod at that before he gracefully jumped into the next tree and then set a leisurely pace east.

They were off to Konoha…


	61. Chapter 61

**Ages: Shiroheki: 11, Shizuka: 4, Hideaki 3, Shinobu: 2, Yuuto: 2, Fuyuharu: 2**

**So quick question – I’m writing an alternative version of Dog Days in which Shiroheki did NOT meet the Konoha ANBU team – do you want to read it as a line of omakes in this story or should I post a new one for it?**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sound…

Now that was a can of worms that Kakashi really didn’t want to open. One of their most famous missing nin had founded a village right in Konoha’s backyard… and without their notice.

Ibiki, Inoichi and the T&I division as a whole were going to blow a gasket.

The Sound nin also didn’t bat an eyelash when the seven still living prisoners were trussed up like presents and then carried by his ANBU team members and several of the former Sound guards to be later interrogated by Konoha.

Kakashi was wary of people that weren’t loyal to their comrades and outright betrayed them like that.

When he cautiously asked that medic that always seemed to be in Shiroheki’s vicinity she just snorted, “Comrades? Don’t kid yourself Hatake. Maybe in Konoha it is different but in Orochimaru’s bases it is everyone for themselves. Do you think I chose to become one of his lackeys? When the Snake Sannin comes to your village and tells you that you will work for him from now on, you do it or you die. His shinobi though, those that run high profile missions for him and defend his bases are something else. He either bred them specifically for that purpose or brain washed them until they are unquestionably loyal to him… of course that doesn’t work on everyone but those few are either too smart to act out like Shiroheki-sama or they die.”

“Do you trust those that are defecting with you?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“Personally? No, I don’t know most of them well enough; Orochimaru rotates people around to prevent loyalties to grow between the workers. But I trust Shiroheki-sama’s instincts. He doesn’t suffer traitors or insubordination and will get rid of them before they become a problem.”

Her certainty and obvious devotion made Kakashi shiver slightly; he could recognize a fanatic when he saw them. That she was loyal to his son didn’t particular reassure him either.

“Isn’t Shiroheki himself a traitor for leaving Sound?” he couldn’t help but ask.

At that Etsuko actually laughed out loud, “So what? As I said it isn’t loyalty that binds us to Orochimaru. No one sane in this madhouse will begrudge Shiroheki-sama for taking this opportunity. Hell if you hadn’t shown up he probably would have taken out Orochimaru himself sooner or later. There is nothing that he values more than the safety and happiness of his siblings.”

“Did Orochimaru… do something to them?”

Kakashi felt dread curling in his stomach, his kids were just puppies. Hell even Shiroheki was only half grown. His mind flashed to Tenzo and how long it had taken him to get to a somewhat healthy mental state. So what did that bastard DO to them.

“No, at least not since they came into Shiroheki-sama’s care. He was strong enough to wrangle out a few concessions concerning his siblings but… well there have been rumors about Orochimaru being bored in the last few months… bad things always happen when Orochimaru is bored.”

Kakashi felt himself relax only marginally at that.


	62. Chapter 62

**Okay, so thanks for all your input, I have decided to start a new story called Dog Days: Sound Chronicles which I will upload next week – the updates will be more irregular than Dog Days.**

Etsuko-san was turning out to be an interesting woman. She had been with Shiroheki since he was seven and taken care of his younger siblings ever since. And she also didn’t seem to mind to answer a few of Kakashi’s questions.

“Orochimaru lost Shiroheki-sama’s respect a long time ago. He may be powerful but he is not a good leader. Every ninja in his service can be appropriated for his experiments and they have to fight in tournaments to the death every few years so that Orochimaru can judge their progress and Shiroheki-sama abhors pointless torture and senseless killing. According to him it is a waste of time.”

“I saw him take apart the Sound nin that traveled with him when we first met.” Kakashi said somewhat contemplatively.

“Oh he has no problem with killing itself but he normally has a reason.”

“The sound nin wanted to attack him from behind.” Kakashi mused.

Etsuko snorted, “Yeah that would do it. Someone of lesser power attacking him and then from the back? What did he do? Cut him in half with his whip?”

Kakashi simply nodded.

Etsuko shrugged her shoulders “Makes sense.”

“How does he think of those that are less powerful than him?”

At that Etsuko smirked, “Well it depends. He demands a certain amount of respect from all of them but those he sees has his… well those can also expect protection from him. He doesn’t forgive mistakes easily but being under his protection has made my life much easier and safer.”


	63. Chapter 63

The next two days were tense while they crossed from Rice Country into Fire.

More than once they had to double back or run around a patrol to escape discovery. The sensors and especially CHINCHILLA and Shiroheki’s Uzumaki girl were nearly on constant alert and when their group finally passed the second Fire Country outpost they collapsed and had to be carried the rest of the day while they recovered.

Kakashi also came to the conclusion that Shiroheki’s senses had to be even better than his own. Even without the sensors he could pinpoint the direction of the obstacles easily and change directions accordingly.

His eldest son led their group with an effortless ease that Kakashi usually only saw by elite Jounin and ANBU. It was a bit freaky, the boy was only eleven after all. Was that how his peers and the other Konoha nin had seen him during his youth?

Shiroheki also seemed to know whenever the weaker members of their traveling group were too tired to continue and slowed his pace or let them relax for a few moments while they ate something. Thanks to the liberated supplies of the Sound outpost they never had to hunt or scavenge for food.

And just as Etsuko had said his eldest was fanatical about the safety of his siblings. Kakashi felt oddly proud at that. The younger children were carried by the same ten nin that rotated every few hours.

The red head that trailed after Shiroheki was just as obsessive about it and kept circling the pups now and then when she wasn’t occupied with sensing. She was a jittery thing with Uzumaki sized chakra reserves and the matching hair. Kakashi was kind of curious where Shiroheki had picked her up but decided to save those kind of questions for when they knew each other better.


	64. Chapter 64

Kakashi had always thought that he never, EVER have children of his own. His students would have probably been the closest he would have ever gotten if Orochimaru hadn’t decided to play god and yeesh was that creepy to know that he had Orochimaru to thank for six children.

So in the beginning Kakashi had tried to keep some distance between them until he had a better grip on what all of this would mean for him from now on… but his eldest son had none of that.

It all started when the youngest, Fuyuharu or Haru-chan as everyone called her toddled over to his resting place against a tree after dinner that first night.

Kakashi had watched her warily as she came closer until she stood in front of him with a pouty expression and kept tugging at his trousers. Kakashi had no idea what she wanted. Because if he had he would have already given it to her, those eyes were dangerous. Not even Pakkun’s were that kind of devastating.

His eldest promptly came to rescue, only in a way that Kakashi hadn’t anticipated.

“Haru…” Shiroheki said calmly.

“Nii-sama!” the little girl answered and her pouting only increased.

“He doesn’t know how pack works. You have to explain what you want.” Shiroheki said with barely a glance at those puppy eyes of DOOM.

“Oh…” the little girl said, her eyes becoming even BIGGER than only a moment ago, “Okway… I want uwp.”

Kakashi couldn’t suppress the reflexive smile at her adorable speech impairment but he still didn’t know what to do… wait up? Did she want him to pick her up? But why?

Behind his youngest daughter Shiroheki clearly lost his patience because he picked the girl up and settled her with well practiced ease in Kakashi’s lap.

…

Kakashi stared while Haru made herself comfortable against his chest and then closed her eyes. His eyes flew up to catch Shiroheki’s. What the hell should he DO now?

Shiroheki’s met his eyes with calm green ones before he raised an elegant eyebrow and said clearly amused and slightly condescending, “Stay.”

… his son was mocking him… Kakashi wasn’t sure what he should think about that.

One glance into the tree next to him… and yep, both HAWK and BEAR had seen it. Just great. He just knew they would NEVER ever let him forget that moment.

He could kiss his reputation in ANBU goodbye.


	65. Chapter 65

Having a little Hatake in his lap was… actually kind of comforting.

The smell of young toddler and pack made him relax against the tree. With the sun gone it became rapidly colder and so when she started to shiver Kakashi first tentatively and the surer hugged her to his body and pulled his blanket around her small form. Haru sighed in contentment and Kakashi couldn’t suppress his answering rumble… this was really kind of nice.

A glance around the camp had him locate the rest of his kids.

They were all huddled together between Shiroheki, Karin and Etsuko with the youngest safely ensconced in the middle. The sight put him strangely at ease.

Maybe this whole pack thing wouldn’t be so bad.

And if it became too much he was sure that Shiroheki would mind giving some pointers. His eldest clearly knew what he was doing. Even if he got a bit too much amusement out of Kakashi’s predicament for the Jounin’s likening.

Another sniff of Haru’s scent and yep he knew he was a goner.

Call him an idiot for getting so quickly attached but Kakashi would fight tooth and nail to keep all of them save and with him. Something in the back of his mind roared to life while he listened to Haru’s even breathing and watched Hideaki elbow his younger brother in the gut.

Damn it, his kids were cute. Even Shiroheki in his cold, calculated genius way was endearing himself to Kakashi.

To be honest he reminded Kakashi painfully of himself in his younger years, only less rule-obsessed and clearly not the obedient soldier Kakashi had tried to make himself into… thankfully.

On that note, Kakashi would keep them as FAR away from Danzo as possible, like hell any of them would land in ROOT. Though if he judged Shiroheki right his eldest would probably take one look at the old war hawk and then ignore him if what Etsuko said was true. The idea was actually funny, if a bit horrifying if you thought about the possible consequences.


	66. Chapter 66

Shiroheki carefully tested the air while he took in the change in their surroundings. The further they moved into Fire Country the… stronger and more powerful the woods became. It reminded him a bit of the centuries old tree grooves that had formed around some of the tree spirits in Sesshomaru’s world and at the same time not. The trees were tall and big and brimming with energy and life but they didn’t feel old and aware like most trees over a couple of centuries felt to the former Inu Youkai.

These trees though weren’t sentient.

Of that Shiroheki was sure … still, somehow they contained more raw energy than the normal trees that grew in Rice Country. It wasn’t a bad change or really interfering with his senses but for the first few hours it was rather distracting for Shiroheki until he adjusted accordingly.

The woods had also changed the animals living in them to a certain extent, the hidden creatures they passed smelled stronger, more energetic and wilder than anywhere else Shiroheki had been until now.

It filled the reincarnation with glee.

The wilder nature appealed to everything inside him. Maybe once they had settled he would take a few days to explore the woods around Konoha and hunt. There should be some creatures around here that could give him an actual challenge.


	67. Chapter 67

Their arrival in Konoha was covert.

Kakashi took over the command of the group a few miles away from the large settlement that Shiroheki could sense. He redirected them off the path and into the dark woods until they ran parallel to an impressive wall that seemed to go for miles.

Only his sharp senses let Shiroheki register the small hidden gate that was half hidden in the earth before Kakashi already led them through. No one stopped them though Shiroheki could sense at least seven hidden shinobi of the ANBU’s caliber.

And then they there through the wall and stood in the village proper.

Shiroheki’s head turned back to the wall that wrapped tightly around Konoha. He could smell that the trees inside were still alive and produced chakra. For a moment he was tempted to stop and actually investigate this phenomenon before he decided against it. Just like with the hunt he was planning, he would have plenty of time to take a closer look later.

Their group was then herded into a small adjacent building to the wall that possessed a startling amount of passages that led underground.

Kakashi’s ANBU team led them through several underground tunnels until they reached a series of larger rooms. Shiroheki absentmindedly memorized the way they had come and took in all the new foreign smells before he turned his attention to his siblings that were still being carried.

A glance and a lazy hand wave had them scrambling off their ride and move behind him to the wall. Like this they were firmly placed in the middle of Kakashi, Karin and himself and had their backs to the wall.

Satisfied he turned his attention back to the room but kept his gaze on the door while he took in deep breath and let his senses expand to near demon level.


	68. Chapter 68

**So I uploaded the first chapter of Dog Days: Sound Chronicles. :D**

**Chapter 68**

There were four extra people in the room with them, one better hidden then the other three. They crouched on the ceiling and were keeping watch over them. Another breath had him concentrate on their intentions, his nose wasn’t as powerful anymore as it had been as a Youkai but Sesshomaru retained enough memory about scents of his former life that he could still pick up on intentions with relative ease. Those four were just observing and so he left them alone. In the room next to theirs were additional four and BEAR.

BEAR and SNAKE had split at the wall from their group, presumably to report to their leader. That BEAR was now there meant that it shouldn’t take long now until they met the Sandaime Hokage.

Shiroheki was quite curious about Sarutobi Hiruzen. The man was old for a human and practically ancient for a shinobi. Ninja that had survived such a long time were not to be underestimated; they were sometimes even far more dangerous than some ninja in their prime, the sheer experience and honed instincts in combat made them hard to counter.

And just like he had predicted only a few minutes later he picked up on SNAKE’s scent. She was accompanied by several shinobi who were physically in their fighting prime and an older man who was far past his prime but still thrumming with powerful chakra that was tightly curled in his body.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

 


	69. Chapter 69

Shiroheki’s first impression of the Hokage was that of a kindly old man.

With a mental grimace he corrected his opinion from watch-worthy to extremely dangerous. If someone could deceive his senses like that he was dangerous. That was not a man with who Shiroheki wanted to tangle unprepared, not on the combat field and certainly not in an unfamiliar political setting.

So Shiroheki threw out any plan to try to strong arm the man into some concessions that would not work. Instead he calmed his nerves down and sharpened his senses; he would play it by the ear.

Kakashi who had taken off his ANBU mask in the last few minutes inclined his head and gave a short bow in the direction of the Hokage but it was not a submissive gesture. It was the greeting of a soldier to a very well respected commander but not his ruler.

“Ah Kakashi-kun.” The Hokage said with clear warmth in his voice.

Again this was not a greeting between ruler and soldier but one of an old teacher or acquaintance, they clearly had a deeper relationship then what he had first assumed. His biological father trusted this man and gave his loyalty freely. This old shrew eyes then wandered over to Shiroheki.

It pained the reincarnation but after a moment of hesitation he gave a bow that was slightly deeper than his father. Let it not be said that he didn’t possess any manners. His people followed without a pause and a lot deeper than he had bowed. Good. His lips nearly quirked up in approval when his siblings copied his actions with only a few moments of delay, there bows were surprisingly graceful. Karin must have practiced with them during their etiquette lessons.

Absentmindedly Shiroheki smelled the surprise and then pleasure and on the old man. With a kind smile the man inclined his head a bit to Shiroheki before starting to speak.


	70. Chapter 70

**Sorry I’m only posting now –my day was busy, busy, busy!!!**

“I have been told that you have defected from one of Orochimaru’s bases.” The Hokage stated as conversation opener.

Shiroheki simply nodded without answering, what was there to say?

“Forgive me my curiosity but why? You are clearly strong and if something my former student appreciated it was strength.” The old man said non committal.

The question was tailored to the persona Shiroheki had shown the ANBU Team on the way. Clearly somebody knew what he was doing.

“So do I but I have no interest in following an insane man.” He answered calmly, eyes never leaving those sharp brown ones.

“Insane you say.” Sarutobi murmured, smelling of sadness and regret.

At that Shiroheki outright scoffed, he normally never talked without a specific reason but the man in front of him clearly needed to understand that his student was far beyond redemption.

“One who uses human bodies as other would clothing in a misguided attempt to reach for immortality is not worth my time.” Shiroheki said clearly.

**Omake for Silvermane1 - who wanted a tripping toddler, the meanie ;D.**

Shiroheki registered his siblings bowing behind him once they realized that the Sound nin were following his lead. Inwardly he nodded with approval; they were doing a good job for their age and coordination.

Until he felt the sudden distress behind him.

It seemed as if Yuuto had moved into the bow to quickly and was now losing his balance. Shiroheki could smell the horror and shame his baby brother was exuding when he stumbled and tilted forward.

The reincarnation didn’t even notice his body move until he had already taken a step back and was in reach to prevent Yuuto’s face from colliding with the floor. With a gentle but firm hand he pushed him back into an upright position. All that with his poker face still in place.

Then the first of the females present started to coo at Yuuto’s bright red face and the way his shoulders hunched minimally. He knew better than to show any sign of weakness, he was a proud son of their clan.

Shiroheki calmly walked back to his place and gave an amused smiling Sarutobi a pointed look to finally start talking, his otouto didn’t need all that attention on him.


	71. Chapter 71

If there had been a mirror Shiroheki would have seen the otherworldly picture he was presenting to the shinobi in front of him. Posture straight, beautiful face turned into a derisive sneer and his acid green eyes glowing for a brief moment.

Sarutobi stank practically of resignation and old regrets.

“So it seems.” He finally said gravely, “And you came to Konoha to seek protection from his reach.”

At that Shiroheki felt his eyebrow rise in amusement; Sarutobi was testing him again. He let the expression show on his face before he said decisively “No.”

“No?”

“You are under the belief that I actually care about Konoha itself or the fact that my bloodline comes from here. If the ANBU Team had been from Kumo or Iwa I would have acted the same. It simply was an opportunity to get out from under Orochimaru’s thumb.”

The shinobi that had come with the Hokage stiffened for a moment before they relaxed once again. Their father was simply too good for a physical reaction but Shiroheki’s words had clearly hit him hard. With an inward sigh the reincarnation made a note to clarify this situation later on.

“Ah…” the Hokage said and nodded in understanding.

His smell didn’t change into anger or resentment, just calm acceptance at that. Good, the man clearly knew better than to expect anything else.

“And what are you planning to do now that you are here?” the Hokage asked mildly.

His scent was both amused and curious.

“My siblings are growing attached to our biological father so I suppose we will stay.” Shiroheki allowed, though no one in the room was under any delusion that if they hadn’t stayed of their own free will they would have been made to stay.

Sarutobi nodded in acknowledgement.

Around him the former Sound shinobi shifted in unease, their fate wasn’t certain yet after all.

 


	72. Chapter 72

“Your companions…” the old man continued to speak.

“Are mine.” Shiroheki said and this time he made sure to let a part of his power and authority ring through his words.

A warning.

The Sound nin had followed him freely to Konoha, had indicated their trust in his person and judgment. As their liege lord he had certain responsibilities to them and that meant securing their freedom and future.

Shiroheki’s eyes were now completely fixated on the Hokage, ignoring everyone around him shift nervously or in Kakashi’s case relax into a near boneless slump which would make moving at a moment’s notice easier.

The raised eyebrow on Sarutobi’s face spoke volumes of how unimpressed he was by Shiroheki’s reaction but the reincarnation could smell the slight wariness and contemplation on him, he hadn’t decided yet what to do with them.

“And why should I leave them in your care?” Sarutobi asked now more than a bit curious.

Shiroheki thought for a second before he decided to risk it.

“Because you will want to know what Orochimaru has planned for the Chunin exams.” He said neutrally.

**Omake for a Guest - Masks**

“But why?” Shizuka asked with a small frown that looked more like a pout and only reinforced that Kakashi had to act now before it was too late.

“They will protect you.” He said in a serious voice.

“Protect us from what?” Haru-chan asked wide eyed.

God why were his daughters so adorable?

“From over exposure of your senses, from cheek pinching and from various other problems.”

But most importantly Kakashi thought ‘from boys’!!!

The girls looked at each other for a moment. Clearly debating his sales pitch before turning around walking into the house. Kakashi slumped over when he heard his precious little girls talking to their eldest brother.

“Nii-sama. Tou-sama is behaving strangely.” Shizuka said with concern.

“Is he sick?” Haru continued in the same tone.

Kakashi sighed inwardly in defeat; he just knew that Shiroheki would never go along with his idea of protecting the girls’ virtue with masks. He was strangely lenient in that perspective for an overprotective older brother.


	73. Chapter 73

And the tension was back. Shiroheki nearly smiled.

“What makes you sure we can’t just get it out of them?” SNAKE hissed dangerously, he had clearly ruffled her feathers.

At that Shiroheki actually gave a snort in her direction.

“They are all low level shinobi that work in one of his many outposts. Do you really think that they know anything relevant?”

SNAKE was still angry but had calmed down a bit, “And so why would you know more than them?”

Shiroheki’s eyes actually left Sarutobi’s at that and he fixated Snake with a cold look, “Because my hearing is at least five times as strong as yours.”

That was of course not true. His hearing was at least ten times stronger but nobody needed to know that quite yet. And then there were his other senses, Shiroheki didn’t even try to quantify his nose, there was simply no comparison.

There was silence for a moment and then he felt how everyone around him tensed anew, even the ones on the ceiling. Shiroheki didn’t care.

“Oh yeah. So than we just pluck it out of your memories, this is Konoha. We have Yamanaka.”

It seemed the woman couldn’t actually stop with trying to get a rise out of him, this time Shiroheki even smirked. It was not a reassuring sight by the way people suddenly stank of wariness.

“Try me.”

Etsuko interjected at that moment, her voice soft but firm, “I wouldn’t actually recommend it. Shiroheki-sama’s mother was a Shichiyou (Moon) with a Maindoshou (Mind Crusher) grandmother. The last time someone tried to enter his mind the person was left brain dead.”

“There are other w…”

SNAKE’s last sentence was interrupted by a deep growl that originated from beside Shiroheki. Kakashi had come closer during the short discussion and was now only a step behind Shiroheki, and clearly unhappy about Anko’s suggestion.

The woman promptly shut up.


	74. Chapter 74

Feeling satisfied with that woman being put in her place Shiroheki turned his attention back to the Sandaime who was watching the whole interaction with a mild mannered smile.

“I don’t think we have to go that far SNAKE. Now Shiroheki-kun what do you mean by they are yours.”

“He is our protector.” Etsuko interrupted once more.

The Hokage turned to appraise the young kunoichi that had walked closer to Shiroheki. The silver haired preteen wasn’t very happy about the interruption but he would let her talk for the moment.

“We are loyal to him and in exchange we are under his protection.” She explained further, unconsciously always keeping Shiroheki between her and the Hokage.

The Hokage hummed thoughtfully before he sighed and finally said, “You seem to be in a favorable position Shiroheki-kun. You are right, I want that information about Orochimaru but I am sure that you will understand that I just can’t let all your companions join Konoha without some reassurances.”

Shiroheki was well aware of that but he felt as if their conversation was finally moving in the right direction.


	75. Chapter 75

“I want documents drawn up that they are legally part of the Hatake clan as well as the right to sit on any trial or tribunal should they ever be accused of something. If they want to they can continue their ninja career as Konoha nin but nobody will force them.” Shiroheki stated.

He knew that most of the people he had brought along were more suited for civilian and research positions than fighting, so why throw them out as cannon fodder if they could be useful in another way?

“They won’t be able to leave during the first two years of their citizenship and they are all required to divulge information they have collected about Orochimaru’s hideouts and movements.” Sandaime countered calmly.

“No one will interfere with the internal dealings of the Hatake clan.” Shiroheki added without refuting Sarutobi’s demand, it was reasonable after all.

“I still have no real reassurance that they will not betray Konoha at the next best opportunity.” The old shinobi finally said after giving a short nod at Shiroheki’s last demand.

At that Shiroheki actually smiled. It was a cold one.


	76. Chapter 76

Deliberately slow Shiroheki turned his head and let his eyes glide over the adult Sound shinobi standing behind him. They all stared back wide eyed like rabbits before promptly baring their necks. And just like that they showed that Shiroheki’s yearlong conditioning was bearing fruit.

“They know better.” Shiroheki finally said as cool as always but with a slight smugness in his voice, he knew how he had to train his property to make them utterly loyal unlike most leaders.

Behind him Fuyuharu yawned a bit, the reincarnation’s attention was drawn back to his siblings when Haru leaned heavily against Karin who gently lifted her into her arms and let her cuddle into the crook of her shoulder. It was far past their usual nap time, Shiroheki had to wrap this conversation up.

“Very well then Shiroheki-kun. I will draw up the necessary paperwork and I am sure lunch is in order for you and your companions.” The Sandaime stated with a wry smile.

Sarutobi still smelled somewhat wary but that was only understandable, Shiroheki had this effect on many. The reincarnation nodded in acquiescence before after a moment of contemplation he gave the Hokage another respectful bow, this time it was slightly deeper than in the beginning to show that he acknowledged their new relationship and then watched as the Hokage left.

Once the old man was completely out of sight Shiroheki turned his attention fully to his blurry eyed siblings.


	77. Chapter 77

“Karin, the futon.” Shiroheki simply said while he looked over his tired siblings.

They had missed their nap time and looked like they would fall asleep standing any moment now. Shizuka was only slightly better than the youngest four.

His Uzumaki quickly bit into her thumb and released the futon on her hip, one hand still securely around Haru. Behind him Shiroheki smelled Kakashi come closer from his blind spot which Shiroheki grudgingly allowed. Kakashi had demonstrated only a few minutes ago that he would defend the reincarnation should anyone from Konoha decide they needed more information than he wanted to give. Shiroheki didn’t need it per se, but it was still a telling gesture for him. His siblings would be safe with this man.

“Mah. When I started out on this mission I didn’t expect my clan to grow from one person to over thirty.”

Shiroheki looked at Kakashi neutrally, “Is that going to be a problem?”

Kakashi sighed again, “Not a problem per se… just the Hatake clan has been one person for the last twenty two years so it’s going to take a while to sink in… and I will have to go to Clan Head meetings from now on.” The last part was said morosely.

Shiroheki just raised an eyebrow at that, why was his father complaining about doing what his right was? Kakashi sighed again when he noticed that Shiroheki was completely unimpressed by his plight before his scent became serious once more.


	78. Chapter 78

**So um, I know I answered a few of you about my lack of inspiration about two weeks ago – well… then the awesome Kit 89 offered to Beta for me and since then my Muse has been sporadically showing up :D – I will try to post twice a week because I don’t think I can continue the one chapter a day pace – it was just too exhausting. So on Sunday and Wednesday there will be (hopefully new chapters).**

**PS: By the way thank you for all the tips – I could recover a part of my stuff but not all of it – I now have a dropbox – in your face water damage.**

**Chapter 78**

**Beta’d by Kit 89**

His father sighed and then changed the topic. “The Hatake do have a clan compound but it is not ready for anyone to move in right now. I have been living in a single apartment for shinobi for about twenty years. The grounds and the structures have to be repaired and cleaned… furthermore, I am not sure if there is room for thirty additional people.”

Shiroheki nodded at that, the lack of space could become a problem but he didn’t want to worry about it right now, so instead he called Etsuko over.

“Talk to the others and find out who wants to stay a ninja and who doesn’t.” he ordered, his eyes never leaving his now sleeping siblings.

Etsuko simply nodded and walked over to the rest of the former Sound-nin. Beside him Kakashi hummed thoughtfully with a trace of humor underneath his usual scent.

“I think I know who I will hit with all the organizational tasks…”

Shiroheki could only nod in agreement, “Etsuko is a passable medic and has taken care of my siblings since they were young toddlers, but most importantly she has proven to be efficient at managing my household.” and with household he meant all of those he considered his.

“What about your red head that’s always at your side? Karin, wasn’t it? She’s an Uzumaki isn’t she?”

Shiroheki nodded before adding “She is pack.”

“While all the rest are property?” Kakashi asked, clearly amused.

Shiroheki nodded again before his eyes settled on the pregnant Yuki women, “These women can be considered pack adjacent. They are carrying Shichiyou (Moon) Clan children. This affords them a certain status.”

“Ah… is your mother still with Orochimaru?” his father asked carefully, clearly wary of his reaction.

“She is dead.” Shiroheki said absentmindedly.

He really didn’t want to talk about his human mother; there were other, more pressing concerns right now…

Like the pack hierarchy.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

**Beta’d by Kit89**

Kakashi inwardly sighed as his son’s attention turned back to his siblings. Of course the Jounin had to hit a sore topic after finally having a real conversation with his eldest son. Kakashi also felt slightly guilty that he was relieved about the fact that he didn’t have to deal with a second parent, or worse; a hostage situation in Orochimaru’s favor. The jury was still out on the younger kids, but from what he had gleaned of their interactions and conversations, none of them could remember their mothers or missed them.

Kakashi suppressed another sigh while he tried to grasp the implication of what Shiroheki and the Sandaime had just agreed on.

The Hatake clan was now over thirty strong. Even during the clan wars they had not been that numerous. Granted, most of the former Sound-nin would either become civilians or take up a position that kept them far away from any real combat but still, there were worse things than having more support type ninja in your clan than chakra powerhouses and specialists. With more than thirty members the Hatake clan had overtaken nearly seventy percent of the shinobi clans in Konoha in size overnight.

Kakashi felt a headache coming, not only because of the mistrust the clan as a whole would experience in the next few years, maybe even decades, but also because of all the political maneuvering he could expect from now on. He had six, SIX children now. And once it got out that Shiroheki was a genius and that his siblings were shaping up to be the same, there would be dozens of clans vying for a match between their children and his kids. Kakashi felt his shoulders slump at the thought.

But before he could drown in the horror filled thoughts of politics the medic, Etsuko, returned and looked unsure between Shiroheki and Kakashi.

Ah, Kakashi thought. This was going to be fun, split loyalties. Kakashi was now her rightful Clan Head according to Konoha law, but it was his son that she had followed and was loyal to.


	80. Chapter 80

Shiroheki clearly noted his medic’s hesitation because he said in his cool, calm voice, “Hatake Kakashi is the clan head and the number one of the pack hierarchy.”

And with that simple sentence his son had solved a ton of problems before they could even form.

“Hai.” Etsuko agreed.

The blue haired medic’s shoulders relaxed and a part of the anxiousness vanished from her scent before she gave Kakashi her full attention.

“A few are still undecided but all of the medic-nin wish to continue their work in one way or another. Most of the unspecialized ninja also want to retain their status as shinobi, but they are hoping for less dangerous positions inside the village instead of being cannon fodder. We have 9 now that want to be civilians without a doubt, and two more who are still deciding.”

Kakashi nodded at that. Well, the Sandaime wouldn’t have a problem with a few more Genin and Chunin corps ninja to pick up non sensitive D and C rank missions and do research. However, the civilians… well, Kakashi actually had no idea how it worked with civilian immigrants; he would have to hunt somebody down that knew about that later.

 


	81. Chapter 81

Shiroheki felt his control slowly evaporate with every hour they were locked up in the underground facility and that rankled him, because it wasn’t like it was hard to answer the questions the T&I shinobi asked. There was food brought to them that was adequate and nobody was stupid enough to try to approach his siblings. He was alternating between answering questions and trying to organize the former Sound-nin and his siblings into a Clan hierarchy that didn’t clash too much with the pack hierarchy, which was turning out to be so mind-numbingly boring that it only increased his ire, which made him want to flex his claws even more than he had at the beginning of the interrogation.

So damned tedious;

All Shiroheki could think of after the first four hours was to ram his claws into something, or indulge in a minor case of mass destruction. Not that he let any of that show in his body language. Still; he wanted those idiotic T&I members to finally stop phrasing the same question for the nth time in another way! Did they really think he was that stupid?

His outwardly stoic face didn’t stop the former Sound-nin from carefully watching him out of the corner of their eyes. The longer the whole farce was going on the tenser they became; until they behaved with over-the-top correctness in both Shiroheki’s, and his father’s, direction and that of course, was noticed by the Konoha ninja.

“Is there a reason why they look at me as if I will turn into a homicidal maniac at any minute?” his mortal father asked, relaxed; there was amusement in his voice.

“They know that I hate it when my time is wasted and that I can get… unpleasant when that happens.” Shiroheki answered, you didn’t ignore a direct question from your alpha… ever.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, “You have an excellent poker face.”

That kind of conclusion only earned him a look from Shiroheki, what was it with people here stating the obvious?

 


	82. Chapter 82

It was ten in the evening when Kakashi finally entered his own single-room flat to take a quick shower and to change his clothing. It had been a long afternoon, after an even longer mission, while he waited for T&I to pronounce his new clan members as non-threats to his village.

They were… well, their behavior was actually what one could normally expect from a clan with canine traits, and not what they truly were; a group of randomly thrown together civilians and shinobi from all over the Elemental countries that had worked for Orochimaru.

Even the civilians and non-bloodline shinobi exuded and picked up on certain behaviors that were unique to canine bloodlines, probably not so surprising with the outpost being under Shiroheki’s thumb for quite some years. A lot of the communication was done with non verbal signals and subtle glances. Additionally, every one of them was scarily good at reading Shiroheki’s tells and implied commands.

It… well it appealed to his own instincts, in a way that normally only certain aspects of ANBU life and the less obnoxious members of the Inuzuka clan did. It was understated and strictly hierarchical, with him being at the very top. The first time Shiroheki had deferred to him had been the start of a round of very subtle submissions of various people that came into his line of sight, none of them quite daring enough to introduce themselves.

It felt right.

Kakashi had the vague suspicion that he would get used to clan life very fast.

His life of shirking responsibilities was over, wasn’t it?

Kakashi wilted and allowed himself a bone deep sigh and a last moment of panic in the room that had been his home for the last twenty years, before he grabbed what he had come here for, and made his way back to the T&I building only to divert at the last second to visit the Memorial Stone. He felt like Minato-sensei, Rin and Obito had the right to know what was going on, and why he wouldn’t be able to visit as often anymore. Kakashi sighed again; he just knew that Obito would probably die from laughing in the afterlife.

 


	83. Chapter 83

**Beta’d by Kit89**

Obito slipped through the outer wall of Konoha and then silently made his way through the wooden areas to the memorial stone.

He was stressed.

Organizing a group of S-class ninja and manipulating them to do his bidding was not easy, especially not if there were hundreds of other details that needed his attention as well. Sometimes he really wondered if all of this was worth the hassle.

But then he thought of Rin and his energy returned. Yes it was worth it, it HAD to be.

Now and then though, Obito felt like he deserved a break and as pathetic as it sounded, listening to Bakakashi talk to him was actually kind of relaxing and entertaining; especially when the silver haired bastard talked about the latest escapade with Gai. He had barely settled down when he was hit with a whammy that he hadn’t expected.

…

Six kids.

Six KIDS…

Obito used Kamui to get out of Konoha as fast as he could. The jutsu took him to an abandoned clearing somewhere in Iwa, where he looked left, and then right, and then burst out into hysterical laughter.

Oh THIS was fantastic. Karma was a BITCH and Obito really, really wanted to send her flowers right now.

This was the most entertainment he had gotten in YEARS.

The thought of Kakashi with six kids?

He remembered how the OCD fucker had been during the babysitting missions. He had always conveniently vanished when someone needed a change. And now he would experience the joys of child-rearing times six.

Thoroughly cheered up, a chipper Obito returned to the base in Ame; this situation would have to be carefully monitored for the sheer entertainment value alone.

 


	84. Chapter 84

Shiroheki opened his eyes in acknowledgment when his alpha returned.

Hatake Kakashi, or Otou-san as Shiroheki had decided, (Otou-sama was still reserved for the honorable Inu no Taisho) sat down beside him and let his muscle slump in a deceptively relaxed pose. Their arms nearly brushed and Shiroheki could already smell their scents mingling. He was surprisingly unbothered by it. Though he probably shouldn’t be, Kakashi was pack after all, and his senses knew that.

In the close proximity the long haired shinobi also had a chance to finally, really gauge Kakashi’s power level.

Excellent shinobi could hide or at least obscure their abilities and strength from their opponents, but with Shiroheki’s advanced senses he could deduce at least a part of their true strength if he had enough time. That was one of the reasons why he hadn’t attacked Orochimaru, no matter how vexing the creature was. It would take Shiroheki longer than he had anticipated at first to reach an acceptable level of power to be able to take down the Snake Sannin without additional help.

With all his senses trained on Kakashi, Shiroheki closed his eyes again and felt something like satisfaction and contentment curl in his stomach; his mortal father was easily kage-level already and he hadn’t even reached his prime yet. If he truly had to submit to another person in his pack, Hatake Kakashi was not a bad choice.

XXXXXXXXX

“We may be able to fit all of us on the Hatake Clan Lands after all.” Kakashi said in a quiet tone to Shiroheki while he slowly unrolled a building plan; he ignored all normal social practices and went straight to the point, he didn’t think his son would appreciate them so he didn’t even bother.

Shiroheki opened his eyes again and raised his eyebrow; the boy really had expressing his emotions through that simple gesture down to a science. Not unlike Kakashi’s own eye expressions.

The elder Hatake carefully moved the scroll of the Hatake Clan grounds so that it ran over both of their laps, and indicated a building structure that was located in the back of the grounds.

“This building has been empty since before my birth; if we demolish this and construct a building in the style of the main house which would lead along the right side wall until it connects with the old building, we should have enough space for up to 50 people. There would still be space for a dojo or training area in the backyard when it’s finished.”

Shiroheki hummed in agreement, studying the outline of the old Hatake compound. It was a decent sized building if he recalled the other clan buildings he had seen in his life.

“Where do the others sleep until then? And how do we finance it?” Shiroheki said after a thoughtful pause.

“Konoha has ninja flats for single shinobi and kunoichi. And don’t worry about it. I have saved enough money to buy such a building twice over.”

Shiroheki simply nodded and then returned to studying the outlay of the original building.

 


	85. Chapter 85

The preliminary interviews and mind checks of Konoha’s mind walkers were finished in the late evening hours of the next day. All of the newly named Hatake clan members were tired and agitated by that point. Apparently the mind walks induced bad headaches at best and migraine fits at worst.

Shiroheki felt the need to flex his claws but ruthlessly suppressed the urge; the blonde humans should keep away from his siblings if they knew what was good for them.

The whole process had tested Shiroheki’s restraint, but he reminded himself that all of this had a purpose and would soon be over, no matter how undignified.

Their father had, in the mean time, come to an agreement with the Hokage concerning the temporary living quarters for the rest of their clan. Not far away from the Hatake clan land was an apartment building that had enough space to house the former Sound shinobi while the clan compound was modified and added to.

Shiroheki, the pups and Kakashi would move directly into the old building; apparently, the Genin Team Kakashi had paid to do the clean-up the day before had already finished and found the building in an adequate condition, although it had been just over two decades since it was abandoned.

Shiroheki was… curious as to what would happen from now onwards.

He let his eyes glide lazily over the group of shinobi that were mingling around them and filling out paperwork on every surface; another stipulation of the Hokage had been that all of them change their names to Hatake. Most of the former Sound shinobi didn’t possess a surname, and those that did had easily acquiesced to changing it, so at least that wasn’t a problem. Shiroheki didn’t feel particularly moved by that change in one way or another; however, it would certainly make things easier for outsiders to identify people that belonged to him and his father.

Across from him, Hideaki yawned and then blinked his eyes tiredly. A feeling of annoyance zipped through Shiroheki’s body, once again they were left waiting; his siblings more than deserved to finally go to bed in a proper home, and this last minute paperwork could have been accomplished in their flats.

Another five minutes passed and then, finally, the last of their people had filled out the needed forms; they were now looking expectantly at Kakashi and Shiroheki.

His father let his eyes glide once more over the people he was now responsible for; then he, casually as you please, lifted Hideaki into his arms and ambled out of the room. Shiroheki contemplated for a moment if he should feel annoyed, before he discarded the thought and simply followed his father’s example and picked up his sisters. With satisfaction, he noted that he was immediately copied by Etsuko and Karin, who lifted the last two of the already half-sleeping pups into their arms. Behind them, the rest of their new clan members followed Kakashi and Shiroheki out into the nearly deserted streets of Konoha.

 


	86. Chapter 86

Shiroheki couldn’t believe how long it actually took for their people to find the designated living spaces. It was a good thing that Etsuko had allocated the flats to various groups of people before-hand in the T&I building, or they would’ve been surrounded with even more chaos around them. The whole affair was watched by several dozen curious Konoha shinobi but none of them had approached their group, which Shiroheki was pathetically grateful for, he really didn’t want to deal with more people today. Though he had to admit that the varied expressions he had been subjected to when a few of them noticed Kakashi half hidden in the shadows had been downright amusing. His father was turning out to have a real talent at hiding in plain view.

The apartment building their clan was housed in was barely a 3 minute walk away from the Hatake property; Shiroheki felt approval sing through his body, if there was an emergency, he could be at the flats in seconds. Most of the flats that now belonged to their people were distributed between two floors, but there a few additional flats below and above that, not that it made much difference to Shiroheki. Still, he waited as patiently as possible until the last person had bowed to them and closed their doors, before they finally left for their own den. This time thankfully unwatched, apparently the presence of several ANBUs in the trees had curbed the curiosity of Konoha’s ninja population and they arrived at their clan lands without further disturbances.

When Shiroheki caught his first glimpse of the Hatake building after crossing through the front gate he felt satisfaction; it was one thing to see a floor plan, but a wholly different matter when seeing the house in real life. The Hatake main building was generously sized and built in the traditional style of Fire Country. It sprawled out in the front third of the walled-in property and had clearly been built for a shinobi family.

Beside him his father slowed for a moment, his scent changed back and forth between longing and old grief, before he ruthlessly suppressed those emotions when Hideaki made a distressed sound in his sleep. Shiroheki could guess why his father smelled of such conflicting emotions; he had read in a vague footnote about the Third Shinobi War that one of the catalysts, Hatake Sakumo, had committed seppuku. It provoked mixed feelings in him too, but for a different reason. On one hand Shiroheki could understand the need to restore one’s honor, but on the other hand his father had only been four years old, barely out of toddler-hood; to have willingly left a pup at that age, without any pack or proper guidance… Shiroheki had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress the threatening growl that wanted to escape his throat, what had his grandfather been thinking?

Any further thoughts were suppressed when his father finally began to move again and gently opened the front door. There was nothing but a few pieces of furniture that had been evidently too heavy to move without a hassle.

“I had the Genin Team buy some new futons and some kitchen-ware. The rest of the furniture is still in storage scrolls; we can sort that out tomorrow and then decide what we need to buy additionally.” Their father said while he led their group of nine through the front side of the house, heading towards the sleeping quarters that were located in the middle of the house.

There were two outdated, but functional, bathrooms and two toilets on each end of the long hallway, with smaller and bigger rooms running along the hallway on both sides. Though what really caught Shiroheki’s interest was the biggest room in this section of the house; it was empty right now, but a deep breath told an old story of pups and pack. This was, without a doubt, the main nursery of the Hatake clan since the founding of Konoha, Shiroheki was sure of it. The children of the clan had slept and played here, guarded by the other clan members that were placed around them in the surrounding rooms.

“The nursery.” Shiroheki stated, more than asked.

Beside him, his father smiled. “Hai, the pups…”

Shiroheki nodded, they would be well protected here. Still, the room only carried the smell of long-since-gone generations of Hatake’s. His siblings wouldn’t feel completely comfortable until the smell of pack completely pervaded the room.

“Karin.”

Said redhead looked up, “Shiroheki-sama?”

“Give Yuuto to Etsuko and get the futons from the hallway, we are going to sleep here for the night.”

“Hai Shiroheki-sama.” The girl said, quickly handing the pup over to Etsuko.

Kakashi stilled beside him for a second before relaxing again. Good, as much as Shiroheki tolerated his father’s floundering, from now on he would have to get used to having a pack and family again; and what better way to do it, than to push it onto him until he finally relented and reciprocated those affections.


End file.
